Remember Cinderella?
by gallaghergirl23
Summary: Cammie lives with Joe and has never met her parents or been to Gallagher. Joe sends Zach to kidnap Cammie from her normal life and bring her to Blackthorne. SEQUEL COMING SOON! :
1. Flashback to the Beginning

Flashback

_ "Oh, oh, oh, Cammie's crying…" my mom sang in my ear. I sat in her lap, crying over my dog Rosie dying. I sniffed, and calmed my tears. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. _

_ "Rachel," a voice called through the door, "Its Joe. I need to talk to you." My mom lifted me off her lap. She put me on the floor, and kissed me on the forehead. _

_ "I'll be right back," she said, as she walked away. I sat on the floor and heard the door open, followed by muffled voices. _

_ "Cammie," my mom called, "can you come here for a second?" I stood and walked to the foyer. I looked up to see my dad's best friend, Joe Solomon._

_ "UNCLE JOE!" I cried happily. I ran to him and hugged him tightly. He chuckled and lifted me into the air and spun me around. _

_ "Hey kiddo," he said. He put me down and I stood there in front of him, expectantly. I knew there was something going on, and it involved me. _

_ "Cammie," my mom said calmly. I turned to face her and she squatted down to my level. I was only six, so I was short compared to everyone else in the room. _

_ "Yeah mommy," I said. She looked at me, and I noticed sadness in her eyes. "What's wrong?"_

_ "Listen honey," she began, "I need you to go pack your things, because you're going to stay with Uncle Joe for a little while. Ok?" _

_ "Okay," I squeaked, tears welling in my eyes. I knew better than to question my mom, she knew what was best. I silently turned and walked to my room. I grabbed my backpack and two suitcases from under my bed, and packed my clothes, pictures, and favorite things. I was walking out the door, when I remembered the box. I ran to my closet, reached up to the top shelf, and pulled down the box. I put it into my backpack. I walked down the stairs, and Uncle Joe silently took my suitcases to the car. He reappeared as I was hugging my mom goodbye. She let me go, and I walked to the door and took Joe's hand. He nodded to my mom, and we turned to walk out the door._

_ "Take care of her Joe," my mom called. He paused to face her._

_ "You know I will Rachel," he said, with promise in his eyes, "you know I will." I watched as my mom walked over to hug Joe. She held him and whispered something in his ear. He nodded then turned to me again. _

_ "C'mon kiddo," he said, "Let's get going." I nodded. I blew one more kiss to my mom, and turned to begin my life with Joe._


	2. The Story of Us

Chapter 1: The Story of Us [Taylor Swift]

"Cammie," Joe called from downstairs, "C'mon, you're going to be late for school!" I rolled out of bed and got dressed. I decided to wear a pair of skinny jeans, my Coach sneakers, a purple shirt, and a white and grey half-zip sweater.

"I love this outfit," I commented to myself as I looked in the mirror. I have blue eyes that change depending on the lighting and light brown hair. I live with Joe Solomon, my legal guardian. He was not my dad, but he's the only parent figure I have in my life. My parents didn't give me up for adoption, but ten years ago they sent me to live with Joe. Joe is a family friend, and my parents left me in his care. I fingered the key necklace that hung around my neck. It was my mother's. She gave it to me when I was born. I reached down to grab my backpack. I packed my cell phone and iPod into my bag, and then walked downstairs. I saw Joe in the kitchen, making breakfast. I had an hour until I had to leave, but Joe always wanted me to be ready for anything. I threw my backpack to the floor and walked over to the fridge.

"Sunny side up or scrambled?" Joe asked.

"Scrambled. Milk or orange juice?" I responded.

"Milk," he replied. I grabbed the milk and two glasses and walked back to the table. I sat down at the same time Joe did. He sighed.

"What's wrong Joe?" I asked, looking up at him. He put my plate in front of me and poured a glass of milk.

"I just have a lot of work to do today," he said, "and I have to take another business trip tomorrow. I should be back in a week." I nodded. I knew he wasn't leaving by choice.

"Where to this time?" I asked. He shook his head.

"You know I can't tell you that," he said. I sighed. I admit it, the question was redundant. I knew he couldn't and wouldn't tell me.

"Is it ok if Sydney stays over for a couple days next week? I know you'll be away but its vacation week and her parents are going to Mexico without her, and I told her you might be ok with her staying with us."

"Yeah that's fine," Joe said, "but no wild parties."

"I know, I know," I said laughing. For the next 49 minutes, I ate my eggs and Joe and I talked about my chemistry test yesterday and my after school rehearsal. After I finished, I stood up and grabbed my lunch off the counter. I gave Joe a reassuring smile, and grabbed my backpack. I turned and walked to the door.

"Cammie!" Joe called, startling me. I walked back to the kitchen.

"Yes Joe?" I asked. I sensed anxiety in his eyes.

"I'm going to call you every hour, and if you don't answer, I'm going to go looking for you," he said, "it's just a precaution."

"Would you mind texting me instead? It's easier to answer than a phone call. And I'll call you during lunch, gym, chemistry and when I get there and when I leave. Is that ok?"

"Yes, Cameron," he said, using my full name, "That's fine. Just don't forget." I nodded, and turned to walk to the door.

"Goodbye Joe!" I called.

"Bye Cammie!"


	3. Right Where You Left Me

Chapter 2: Right Where You Left Me [York]

"Joe Solomon," a voice called. Joe turned around to see Matthew Morgan, his best friend in the world.

"Hey Matt," Joe said, "I haven't seen you in awhile. How have you been?" Matt shifted from foot to foot nervously.

"Good I guess. How's my little girl?" Matt asked. Joe sighed.

"Cammie is fine. She's growing up fast," Joe said. Joe noticed the sadness in Matt's eyes, the same eyes Cammie had. He thought about how Cammie had never met her parents, how she was in danger.

"I know, but they are still hunting me. The Circle, they are hunting Rachel too, trying to get something I would want back. I just wouldn't want to risk Cammie," Matt said, "Does she ever ask about me and Rachel?"

"She doesn't like to talk about it," Joe said, "I think it upsets her."

"I hate that I can't see her, I hate that she can't see me. I hate how I've missed her childhood, and how I could miss her going to prom, getting married, everything. It's not fair."

"Matt," Joe began, "It's not your fault. You just wanted to protect her. Oh hold on I have to text her." Joe whipped out his phone and sent a text to Cammie, who quickly responded.

"What was that about?" Matt asked.

"In order to make sure she's safe, I text her every hour. If she doesn't respond, I know something is wrong." Matt looked around the white washed walls, the white tile floors… everything was so clean, except him.

"Joe," Matt said, "Maybe it's time we brought Cammie back to live with us." Joe pondered this for a moment.

"Maybe…" he began, "But maybe it's not such a good idea. The Circle is still out there, and she's settled. Maybe it's not a good idea to uproot her."

"She has to go to Gallagher eventually," Matt argued, "Maybe it would be best to do that now. That way she could meet Rachel."

"I don't know Matt," Joe said, "I don't think we should decide now. I think we should both sleep on it. How about we talk about this another time?" Matt nodded.

"Agreed. Now c'mon, we can't be late for that meeting," Matt mused.

"I'll catch up with you in a second," Joe said. Matt nodded again, then turned and walked toward the meeting. When he left eyesight, Joe pulled out his cell phone, and quickly dialed a number.

"It's time. Be at Cammie's school in 20 minutes. She needs you."


	4. I Need You

Chapter 3: I Need You [Jack's Mannequin]

Zachary Goode laid on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. He let his mind wander. His mind went back to his childhood, the few memories he had of his parents. He remembered the Christmas day when he got his first Comms unit, and that day his father taught him forbidden maneuvers, and especially that day when his mother told him his father disappeared. Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by a cell phone ringing. He reached over and looked at the caller ID. _Joe Solomon_. He answered.

"Hello Joe," he said smoothly.

"It's time," Joe responded. Zach's eyes widened. "Be at Cammie's school in 20 minutes. She needs you."

"I know," Zach said. The line went dead. He knew Joe hung up. He grabbed a pre-packed suitcase and headed for the waiting helicopter.


	5. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

**AUTHORS NOTE! AUTHORS NOTE! AUTHORS NOTE!**

**So it's 2am where I am and I bet you're all wondering what is so important that I am awake at 2am to tell you. Well… I FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER! :o**

**Disclaimer (FOR THE REST OF THE STORY BECAUSE I WILL ALWAYS FORGET TO MENTION IT):**

**I DO NOT OWN THE GALLAGHER GIRLS SERIES! ALLY CARTER DOES! **

**PS- I will update later today because this doesn't count as an update.**


	6. Hey Soul Sister

Chapter 4: Hey Soul Sister [Train]

"Cammie!" I turned around to see my best friend Sydney running towards me.

"Hey Sydney," I said as she stopped in front of me and caught her breath.

"Did… you… see… the… new… guy" Sydney asked panting. I shook my head. Sydney nodded her head toward a boy with brown hair that fell into his eyes and deep emerald green eyes. He looked up and saw us. He strode over to us. Sydney's eyes widened and she straightened the hem of her flowered sundress.

"Hey," the boy said, his eyes shining, "Do you happen to know where homeroom 315 is?" Sydney shot a sideways glance at me.

"Yeah," I said, "that's our homeroom. We'll walk you there if you want."

"Cool," he said smirking, "I'm Zach." He extended his hand toward mine.

"Cammie," I said extending my hand. He looked relieved and shook my hand.

"Sydney," Sydney introduced herself flirtatiously. Zach nodded at her. She smiled. We began to walk and Zach fell into step next to us. I noticed him studying me. I glanced at him, and he smirked at me. I rolled my eyes. We walked into our homeroom and heads turned, mouths dropped, and the girls were breathless. Sydney and I took our seats as Zach went to talk to Mrs. Picard, our homeroom teacher. They talked for a few moments, and then Mrs. Picard walked to the front of the room.

"Students," she began, "We have a new student. Would you mind introducing yourself and choosing a student to be your guide?" He walked to the empty seat next to mine.

"I'm Zach Goode," he said sitting and looking at me, "and I think I found my guide."

"Excellent," Mrs. Picard said and returned to her desk.

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! :) Best. Readers. Ever! Remember: More reviews, more updates :)  
><strong>


	7. Don't Stand So Close To Me

**Because you guys are awesome (And my chapters are incredibly short :S) here's a midday update! :) And read the author's info (author's note is like the word excellent... totally over used ;)) at the end of this chapter for Ally Carter updates and story notes :) ENJOY! :D And yes... all my chapter titles are song titles because I'm a musical person... and because they fit the chapter well. :) except the "Flashback" wasn't a song title... hmm...  
><strong>

Chapter 5: Don't Stand So Close to Me [The Police]

The bell rang and we left homeroom, Zach hot on my heels.

"So…" he said as he fell into step with me, "how long have you lived in North?"

"All of my life," I said with a smile, "It's my home. So where did you move here from?" He smiled.

"Maine," he said, "My old boarding school was there. But I transferred." I nodded.

"Do you have any siblings?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Only child. How about you?" he asked.

"Same. Just me… and Joe," I said.

"Joe?" he asked suddenly getting more interested.

"Joe Solomon. He's my legal guardian. My parents left me in his care," I said and as if on cue, my phone began to ring. I held up a finger toward Zach, who nodded. I answered.

"Cameron?" I heard Joe ask on the other end.

"Yes Joe?" I replied.

"How's school?" he asked. Odd, he usually just hangs up.

"It's good," I said. Zach turned his head, thinking I was talking to him. "Har har you're so funny Zach." I rolled my eyes, and he smirked.

"Zach?" Joe questioned.

"He's a new kid I met today. I'm his guide," I said. Zach smirked.

"Don't act like you don't like it Cammie," Zach said, causing me to blush and roll my eyes again. He laughed. I noticed Joe hadn't said anything. "Joe?"

"Goodbye Cammie," Joe said. He hung up. I closed the phone. I noticed Zach studying me.

"What?" I asked. He took my hand and guided me around the school. I laughed. "Hey I thought I was guiding you?"

"Nope," he said.

"You're not new are you?" I asked. He shook his head. We reached a dead end hallway, and Zach pushed on one of the bricks in the wall. I stood there open mouthed as the wall dropped into the floor.

"But you are," he said and pulled me into the passage. I tried to scream, but Zach's hand went over my mouth. I bit down on his finger, and his hand withdrew. I grabbed his arm and tried to flip him over my head. It didn't work. He countered his weight at the precise time, and stopped my momentum. He twisted my arm, and pulled me into his arms. His arms wrapped around me, and he dragged me further into the passage. The wall sealed behind us, and I knew I was trapped.

* * *

><p><strong>So... I was on Ally Carter's website and was reading the FAQ and guess what? According to Ally Carter, "Yes[Zach will be in GG5], but his shirt won't be..." :) Shirtless Zach! I'm trying to figure out whywhen he would be shirtless. Thoughts?  
><strong>

**So review with your thoughts (on the story and Zach's lack of shirt)**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**~Katie (gallaghergirl23)**

**PS- Sorry the chapters are so short. As I was writing this chapter this morning, I noticed it was shorter than I thought. And the problem with my chapters are they are kind of like mini scene changes (except this chapter which continues in Ch 6... which may or may not be posted later :)), so that's why they are short. But as you can see, I'm very good at updating quickly. And it's summer vacation, so I have plenty of time to write :)  
><strong>

**And finally some notes: this story is told from Cammie's POV, so "I" is Cammie (I don't think any of you readers were confused but my cousin who was reading as I was writing this chapter was confused.). And: I know Joe called Cammie and didn't text her, but he was really checking to see if Zach was there (without telling Cammie of course). How did Zach know it was Cammie with Sydney? Spy. ;) And as for Joe's motives... I'm not really sure yet. :) Keep reading to find out! :) And there will be eventual Zach&Cammie romance/fluff :) Oh and Cammie doesn't know that Joe is a spy, but Joe has taught Cammie some history of spying (gadgets, maneuvers, etc) and some "self defense".**

_**DISCLAIMER (I didn't forget :D): Ally Carter owns the Gallagher Girls series. The only people that are my personal ideas/characters are Sydney (well... she's based off my actual best friend Sydney) and Mrs. Picard (my favorite third grade teacher) :)**_


	8. SOS

Chapter 6: S.O.S [Jonas Brothers]

I struggled to get out of Zach's arms, but his grip was too strong. After about 5 minutes of struggling, I went limp in his arms. I sighed.

"Why did you kidnap me? Please don't hurt me," I said. Zach turned me in his arms.

"Don't worry; nobody's going to hurt you. Joe sent me to take you to Blackthorne," he said, looking into my eyes. I removed his arms from my sides, and stood there for a second, before bolting back toward the passage's entrance. I tried to find a way to open it, but sadly didn't succeed. I turned and stormed toward Zach, who was leaning against a wall, staring and smirking at me. I stopped in front of him, and placed my hands on my hips, looking agitated. He rolled his eyes.

"Well," I said, "Are we just going to stand here, or are you actually going to do your job and take me to Blackthorne?" He shrugged and continued to stare at me. I sighed and headed off down the passage.

"Do you know where you're going?" he asked, knowing I had no idea where I was going. Stupid smirking Zach. I stopped, and looked at my feet. I remembered my phone, and reached into my pocket, only to find it missing. I turned around to see Zach standing before me. He smirked. "Looking for this?" he asked, twirling my phone in his hand. I bet he wanted me to try to steal it from me, but I knew it was a lost cause. I stood there in front of him, tears rolling down my cheeks. Zach stared at me dumbfounded. He opened the back of my phone, and removed my SIM card, breaking it in half, and then smashing the phone on the floor of the passage. I stared at him, gaping. He suddenly took something out of his pocket, and pressed it against my forehead. I tried to pull it off, but Zach's hands held mine in a fierce grip. The world suddenly blurred at the edges, and then went black altogether.

* * *

><p><strong>Originally, I had Zach pulling something out of his pocket, and dropping it on the floor, and then Cammie fainting in a cloud of black dust... but that made Zach seem like more of a magician than a spy. And Zach is too cute too be a magician. :)<br>**

**Short Chapter because earlier I couldn't decide how to end the passageway scene, but I decided on this :D I hope you liked it. And isn't it convenient that Cammie goes to a school with a passageway that leads to Blackthorne? I bet Joe planned that! But again... I'm not sure yet. All your questions will be answered throughout the story (hopefully) and I will update as soon as I think of the ending to the next chapter (I'm almost done with it but it still needs to be tweaked... so maybe later today or early tomorrow. Keep your eyes open! :) :D). I still don't own the Gallagher Girls series :)**

**And sorry I made Cammie a wimp in this chapter, but she got kidnapped and she's not a spy, I didn't know how she should react. Sorry again! :( And that's Zach for you ;) **

**Thanks for reading :) Review if you get a chance :D Oh and as for GG5? I've heard January/February 2012.  
><strong>

**~Katie (gallaghergirl23)**

**Peace** will never happen, **love** happens, but its not always true, **music** soothes the soul, but **happiness** can only be created by you :)


	9. Waking Up in Vegas

Chapter 7: Waking Up in Vegas [Katy Perry]

I woke up in a soft bed. Wait, what? A bed is not normal for kidnapping. At least, I assume it's not normal. I sat up cautiously and glanced around the room, taking in all the details from the number of windows (2) to the number of books on the shelves (105). I glanced at the floor, and noticed a motion sensor. I quickly did a back flip over the sensor, and landed on one foot, then noticed a security beam, and 2 bugs (AH! one was actually a REAL bug, creepy and crawly! EW! EW! EW!). I cautiously jumped the beam stepped on the real bug, and picked up the bug (camera and microphone). I smirked.

"Did you get that Zach?" I asked, and then crushed the bug. I had a brief knowledge of espionage, because Joe taught me. He said it may be useful in the future…. I guess he knew something I didn't. I walked toward the door, and noticed a security lock. It was simple. You have to get all the buttons to stay pushed down, but if you made a mistake, the alarm went off. I glanced around, looking for something to use. I noticed a desk, and walked over and opened the drawers. Pens, pencils, lasers, paper…. PAINTBRUSHES! Just what I needed. I took it and walked over to the corner, and saw a thick layer of dust. I rubbed the paint brush into the dust, and walked over to the security pad. I rubbed the paintbrush over it. Fingerprints. I pressed them in the right order, and the door unlocked. I walked out into the hallway, only to bump into a wall… oh wait that's Zach. He smirked down at me as I fell backwards into the room. Zach stepped forward and closed the door.

"So," he said, "you overlooked one thing." I glanced around the room, and my eyes landed on the mirror on the wall.

"A two-way mirror?" I asked. Zach nodded. "That's cheating." Zach raised an eyebrow, and walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around my midsection. I turned to face him.

"It's not cheating," he said, "It's a strategy." I looked up at him questioningly.

"Um… since when are you allowed to touch me?" I asked, feisty. He chuckled.

"Joe said I have to keep you safe," he said lightly. He pulled me closer to him. "This is as safe as it gets. And don't say you don't like it, because I know you do."

"And how do you know that?" I asked smoothly. He smirked.

"Your heart rate increased when I laid a hand on you," he said, "I know you like it." He leaned down to me, his lips brushing my ear. I involuntarily shivered. He chuckled. I blushed. I pushed against his chest, wanting to be released. He held tighter. "Not a chance." I sighed and stared down at my feet… helpless.

* * *

><p><strong>So I know I'm updating a lot, but the chapters are so short and I actually pretty much write the equivalent of one chapter by another fanfic author. Anyways, I'm happy with that, I don't know about you guys. Anyway so I just finished this chapter at... 5:45pm and I'm just getting a chance to upload it now. And I was watching "Friends" as I was proofing it so if there are any mistakes... blame Chandler, Joey, Chick Jr., and Duck Jr! :) But this is the last update of the day! (Don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow :))<br>**

**I love the reviews! Thanks so much! And a special thanks to _Ultimate Beach Lover_ for informing me that GG5 comes out March 20, 2012! I know what I'm asking for for my 17th birthday (March 23rd!) :)  
><strong>

**~Katie (gallaghergirl23)  
>(Do you see where the 23 comes from?)<br>**


	10. Fuel to The Fire

Chapter 8: Fuel to the Fire [The Maine]

"Matt!" Joe screamed, running into his best friend's office. Matt looked up, unfazed by his best friend's antics.

"Yes Joe?" Matt asked. Joe rushed toward his desk.

"She's gone." Joe said. Matt looked confused.

"Who's gone?" Matt asked, and then smiled knowingly, "I swear I can't help you get Abby back but-"

"CAMMIE! CAMMIE IS GONE!" Joe screamed. Matt stood up quickly, knocking a lamp off his desk.

"WHAT?" Matt yelled.

"Cammie," Joe began, "I called her but she didn't answer. Her cell phone has been destroyed."

"How do you know it's been destroyed?" Matt asked.

"I put a tracker in it. The tracker has been destroyed and the phone says the number is no longer in service!" Joe yelled in one hurried breath. Matt got angrier. He walked over to the wall, and punched a hole in it, before storming out of the room.

_I'm such a good actor_, Joe thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh? What's Joe up to? I honestly don't know yet ;) Is he with the Circle? NO! Gosh if he was with the circle he would have given them Cammie a long time ago. And no wonder Cammie's phone isn't working... Zach smashed it.<strong>

**But anyway I couldn't sleep and this popped into my head while I was like almost asleep and I had to write it down! Thanks for the great reviews! Sorry I don't answer each review individually but I write new chapters instead! But I love the reviews and you guys make me want to keep writing... especially because I have a few interesting ideas for the rest of this story (I promise it's not ending soon. What would be the fun in that?) So I'm going to go to bed now... or maybe I will go on a midnight outdoor adventure! If I go on an adventure, I would need a rope ladder to climb out the window (I could use the front door but I'm embracing my inner Cammie) and a flashlight. I'm not sure yet... but I'm not sure of anything... as you can probably tell :) All I know is that I'm glad I decided to write this :)**

**Keep reviewing! You guys are amazing! :)**

**~Katie (gallaghergirl23)**

**PS- Really random note: I saw a shirt online (don't ask where because I honestly don't remember... I think it was on Tumblr) but anyway it said "I have Zach Goode in my closet, and now I'm the one who's smirking."  
><strong>


	11. Sparks Fly

**Caution: This chapter contains honey potting... and the occasional Cammie on Zach's lap. Nothing more than that though :) :)  
><strong>

Chapter 9: Sparks Fly [Taylor Swift]

A few days later, I was sitting on the bed in my room. Well, it was the secret room at Blackthorne where I was going to be kept. Oh I don't like that. Kept. Makes it sound like I'm some animal.

"So," I said and rolled over onto my stomach, facing toward Zach, "Why am I here?" He seemed surprised.

"You're kidding, right?" he asked. I shook my head no. "You really don't know. Wow. I would have thought Joe would have told you."

"Told me what?" I asked. Zach smirked.

"Oh nothing," he said, walking over a messing up my hair. We really had gotten closer, considering he was in charge of keeping me in my room, and I really didn't want to stay in my room. We were like brother and sister, "Don't worry about it, Gallagher Girl."

"Gallagher Girl?" I asked. He laughed. "TELL ME!"

"Nope," he stated plainly.

"Were you born this annoying?" I asked. He chuckled sarcastically.

"You know flattery isn't going to get you anywhere," he said, his eyes shining.

"Oh?" I said, "Is that so? Well, I guess I will just have to up my game." I sat up and walked over to the chair he was sitting in. I sat on his lap (don't worry, I'm just honeypotting him. That brother/sister description really is awkward now). He seemed surprised. I walked my fingers up his chest, and then kissed him on the cheek. He turned and kissed me on the lips. He pulled away and smirked, before standing up and causing me to fall to the floor.

"Nice try." I looked up at him. He offered me his hand. I turned away. He kneeled down and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I took his hands off my waist, and then inched away from him. He followed. I moved again, and he continued to follow. I continued, and so did he. I hit the wall. He sat in front of me, and pulled me into his arms. I pulled back and turned my head away from him. He pulled me onto his lap. He held me against his chest. I let a tear escape my eye. Then more followed. He lifted my chin, forcing me to look at him. He wiped my tears with his thumb.

"I miss them," I admitted. Zach seemed to know exactly what I meant.

"I never told you," he said, "but we're the same in that respect. My dad died on a mission, and my mom left me here."

"Why didn't you tell me that Zach?" I asked. He stared off.

"It didn't seem… important," he said, pausing.

"I'm sorry," I whispered in his ear, "I know how you feel." He sighed, and then looked at me again.

"You know," he whispered, "I hate to see those pretty eyes cry."

* * *

><p><strong>Aw a little Zammie moment! :) I had to, but unfortunately Zach&amp;Cammie are not getting together this chapter... *sad face* But maybe they will get together next chapter... or maybe not. You will have to read to find out! And aren't you glad that Zach now knows what to do when a girl cries... and he's getting more sensitive... but only with Cammie. I mean, there is a reason his codename is "Mask" (at least in my story it is). And why is Cammie at Blackthorne? What is Zach hiding from her? Sorry... that's a stupid question.. because isn't he always hiding something from her? I guess you will have to read more to find out!<br>**

**Thanks again for the awesome reviews! I will update as often as you want as long as you guys review! :) :) :) :) :)  
><strong>

**~Katie (gallaghergirl23)**


	12. I Gave You All

Chapter 10: I Gave You All [Mumford & Sons]

Matthew Morgan sat on the couch next to his wife Rachel, his head in his hands.

"She can't be gone," he muttered, "She can't be." His wife rubbed his back, trying to soothe him, while her own tears fell.

"I'm sorry, Matt," Joe Solomon said, taking a seat on the other side of him. "I protected her as best I could. But the Circle of Cavan is… crafty." Matt nodded in agreement.

"And we have no idea where she could be?" Rachel asked. Matt looked up, hopeful. Joe shook his head.

"No idea." Joe said, solemnly. Matt stood up, and looked out the window.

"Well we're going to find her. No matter what it takes."

* * *

><p><strong>No matter what it takes...<strong>

**~Katie (gallaghergirl23)**


	13. Leavin'

Chapter 11: Leavin' [Jesse McCartney]

It was three weeks later when I sat on my bed, watching Zach as he double checked his reflection in the two-way mirror. _He looks so handsome_, I thought as Zach adjusted his tie. He noticed me checking him out.

"You like what you see, Gallagher Girl?" he asked, turning around and gesturing to himself. I rolled my eyes. He walked over to me and sat next to me and wrapped his arms around me playfully. We weren't together, or anything, but we were close enough that we could sit on each other's laps and hug that it was…. Normal. Zach is going to the Blackthorne Ball, and I couldn't because I was to stay in my room, as a safety precaution.

"You wish I liked you," I lied smoothly. He stood up.

"Yeah and you wish I liked you," he said, "hey I have to go. I'm sorry, but if I'm late Dr. Steve will kill me. Bye."

"Bye," I replied and laid back on my bed. I wished I was at the dance. It must be fun. I sat up and went to find a book to read. I noticed one title which interested me. _The Secret Passage_. I pulled the book off the shelf, and then the two way mirror opened, revealing, you guessed it, a secret passage. I walked through the door and found a tunnel. I walked down the tunnel, and felt my way around. I walked until I came to the tunnel's end. I heard muffled girls voices. Odd. Blackthorne is an all boys school, well besides me…

"OMG I can't believe we're going to the Blackthorne Ball!" a British voice said.

"I know right! I'm so excited to see Jonas," a sweet southern voice said.

"Whatever, I just know that Zach is going to be there," a third, preppy voice said, "And I'm going to get him back." Zach? As in Zach Goode? As in my Zach? I was startled. Zach had a girlfriend? He told me he didn't like relationships?

"Did you hear that Zach has some charity case girl he is like… babysitting," the british voice said. HEY I'M NOT A CHARITY CASE! AND HIS NOT BABYSITTING ME!

"I heard she's nice," the southern voice said.

"More like pet sitting, but whatever, as long as she knows that Zach is mine, I don't care," the third voice said, "Let's go, we don't want to be late. Liz, grab our masks off the table" SHE DID NOT JUST CALL ME AN ANIMAL! I heard a door open, and then footsteps retreating into the hall. I leaned against the wall, and suddenly fell through. I landed in a bunch of clothes. _I'm in their closet_, I thought, but then realized it was a mix of boys and girls clothes, so it couldn't be theirs. And everything was boxed up. I sat up and looked at the different clothes. I saw a beautiful, red dress hanging, with a mask attached to the hanger. I admired it, and then remembered the dance. I glanced at the dress again, then grabbed it and retreated into the passage way. I changed clothes, and then emerged from the passage into their room. I put my mask on, and walked out the door.

"I'm going to that dance," I said to myself as I walked down the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>So I know you were hoping for a little Zammie, but I had to set up the Cinderella moment first. And there was a little Zammie at the beginning! And there's more to come! :)<br>**

**Keep reviewing! You guys are amazing! **

**~Katie (gallaghergirl23)**

******Next chapter preview: "Matt, you can't do this!" "I have to, she's my little girl!"**** **

**(Insert dramatic music here) ;)**


	14. The Outside

Chapter 12: The Outside [Taylor Swift]

"Matt, you can't do this!" Rachel pleaded, pulling on her husband's shoulder.

"I have to," he said gravely, "They have my little girl." He turned to his wife, "We can't just leave her Rachel!"

"I know, Matt," she replied, "But you can't go in alone. Plus she might not even be in there."

"That's the main COC base," Matt said, turning back toward the helicopter he was about to board, "Where else could she be?"

"Anywhere," Rachel whispered, causing Matt to stop and turn around.

"I just- I don't want to lose our daughter," Matt said, teary eyed, "She's ours. Our flesh and blood. Our family." Rachel nodded.

"I know," she said, "But if you die, she won't have a father and you won't have a daughter, wife, or even a life. Just please be reasonable. Don't let your emotions make a bad decision for you."

"Ok," Matt sighed. He walked over to his wife, and wrapped his arms around her. Kissing her head, he whispered. "I love you"

"I know. I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>THIS IS A ZAMMIE STORY! :) I love Zach&amp;Cammie so I wouldn't have it any other way :) But I don't like it when authors just magically make Zach&amp;Cammie get together. I mean a cryptic boy and a chameleon don't magically fall in love. It takes time! :) :) :) But it happens eventually! :) :) :) I Zammie! :)<br>**

**Keep reviewing! I update so much because of all the great reviews you give me! :) :) :) (I'm a smiley person... can you tell?)**

**~Katie (gallaghergirl23)**

****Next chapter preview? I think yes!*****

**'He spun me and twirled me, and we tangoed until the song ended. I ended in his arms.'**


	15. Dance the Night Away

Chapter 13: Dance the Night Away [Santana feat. Pat Monahan]

"I can do this," I said as I stood outside the dance. I could hear the music blaring, and I shivered. I looked down at my long, flowing, red dress and adjusted my mask, before pushing open the doors. Heads turned toward me, and I instantly wished I hadn't come. Everyone was in black and white, and I stood out in red. I hated standing out, because I was so good at naturally blending in.

"Who's that?" a voice said. I walked into the ball, head held high. I walked toward the punch bowl, trying to look like I belonged, when I actually felt totally out of place. I grabbed I cup, and spooned out the punch, but checked it for anything bad before drinking it.

"Smart girl," a voice said from behind me. I spun around, only to come face to face with a handsome boy in a tuxedo.

"Did you plan to poison the punch?" I asked sarcastically. He walked towards me.

"Maybe," he said, "or maybe you just thwarted my plans."

"I'm sorry," I said, "Well, at least I'm sorry I'm smarter than you are." He laughed.

"You wish you were smarter than I am," he said jokingly. I giggled. He chuckled. "So you really know how to make an entrance. And your dress is beautiful, but not as beautiful as you are."

"Thanks," I replied, "I like yours too. Well, your tux I mean." He smirked at me.

"So," he said, "Do you want to dance?" I smiled.

"I'd love to." We walked onto the floor, with a slow but upbeat song playing through the speakers, and soon enough we were dancing. He spun me and twirled me, and we tangoed until the song ended. I ended in his arms, with our chest so close they were touching.

"Wow," he breathed, "You're an amazing dancer."

"You're not so bad yourself." He took his mask off, revealing Zach Goode. "Zach?" I questioned. I looked behind him and caught sight of the clock. 11:45pm. I gasped, and pulled away. "I'm sorry. I have to run," I turned to bolt. Zach had other plans for me, however.

"Wait," he pleaded, grabbing my arm. I pulled my arm and ran out of the room, back to the girl's room, and back to the passage. I pulled off my dress, and threw my regular clothes back on. I left the dress in the passageway, but kept the mask. I ran back to my room and put it in the box I kept under my bed. I sat back on my bed, breathed to calm myself down. I grabbed my iPod, and tried to make it look like I was here to whole time. I waited for Zach to come back to check on me, like he always does...

* * *

><p><strong>Aw! Zach&amp;Cammie were dancing together! Totally precious! :) :) :) :) I LOVE ZAMMIE! But... will Zach ever find out that it's Cammie he danced with? Maybe. But knowing Zach, he is probably going to overlook Cammie... because she WAS in her room the whole time... at least that's what he thinks. <strong>

**Keep up the amazing reviews! And I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm going to switch points of view. It's not really my style... but maybe for the final scene it will be Zach's point of view... (yeah I already know how this is going to end... but it doesn't end soon)  
><strong>

**~Katie (gallaghergirl23) **

**_"Life makes love look hard..."_** **Ours (Taylor Swift)**

**DISCLAIMED! Ally Carter owns characters...places... spies... Zach...**

***Next Chapter?* :) Gotta love the previews! :) :) :)  
><strong>

**"I promise we will find you, Cammie."**


	16. Tell Me Why

Chapter 14: Tell Me Why [Taylor Swift]

"Why? Why me? Why us?" Matt wondered, facing Rachel, "Why Cammie? Don't they know we love her?"

"Matt, that's why they took her," Rachel reasoned, "They want to have something they know we will want back. In this case, ouronlydaughter" Rachel began to cry, causing the end of her sentence to come out quite rushed. Mat held her close.

"It's going to be okay," Matt said, "We're going to fix this. I promise." Rachel cried harder. "I promise we will find you, Cammie."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok Ok I know this "Chapter" was <em><span>obnoxiously<span>_ short. Don't hate... I'm sorry. And I'm sorry to those of you who want longer chapters... but this is just how I write. And I update 3 or 4 times a day, so that's like the equivalent of 1 long chapter. I just feel like random scene changes don't make sense in the middle of a long chapter, which is why I divide them up. I'm sorry to those of you who are annoyed by the shortness of the chapters. And because this chapter is VERY short, I will update with a chapter later... or maybe 2 because the next chapter is kind of short too, but it's zammie. At least 1 update later.  
><strong>

**Again, I apologize for my short chapter writing style. Please review. And thanks for the reviews :)  
><strong>

**~gallaghergirl23**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns the Gallagher Girl series.**

**"Don't you worry your pretty little mind, people throw rocks at things that shine..." ~Ours (Taylor Swift)  
><strong>


	17. Gotta Find You

Chapter 15: Gotta Find You [Joe Jonas- Camp Rock]

I sat up in bed as Zach burst through the door, panting.

"She's gone!" he yelled, throwing himself next to me. I pretended to be confused.

"Who's gone?" I asked. He looked up at me.

"Cinderella," he said. He sat up and pulled me close, "You see this girl appeared at the dance, and nobody knew her. I danced with her, and I really like her, but she ran away and now I can't find her." He sighed. _Too bad you can't see what's right in front of you, Zachy boy,_ I thought to myself. I leaned my head on him.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I'm sure you'll find her."

"I hope so," he said. "I hope so." I sighed, and soon we were both asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>A cute Zammie moment before some action...<strong>

**~Katie (gallaghergirl23)**

**PS- sorry about the title. I couldn't think of another searching song... Oh and yeah the ball scene was based off Another Cinderella Story... good catch! :)  
>Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns Gallagher Girls. And the ball scene credit goes to whoever produced the movie "Another Cinderella Story"<br>**


	18. Ruthless

Chapter 16: Ruthless [Something Corporate]

I paced my room again, bored. I sighed and looked over the contents of my room. Bed, desk, bookcase, computer with no internet access… I don't know why they bothered with the computer. Grr. I thought about how Zach had been searching for Cinderella (me), using every possible way, from flyers to announcements. I was frustrated.

"I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE!" I yelled.

"Well then why don't you come with us, Ms. Morgan?" A snide voice said from behind me. _Play dumb, _I thought.

"Who's Ms. Morgan?" I asked, "I'm Ms. Goode." I lied smoothly. She laughed.

"Actually," she said, "I'M Ms. Goode." Oh snap. Wait, so like Zach's mom? I could faintly hear the sirens calling 'Code Black'.

"Really?" I asked, "THAT'S SO COOL WE'RE LIKE TWINS!" I squealed like a seven year old girl who had just met her pop star crush. I could see something clicked in her mind.

"So do you want to come with me, twinnie?" she said in the same tone I was using. I shook my head.

"I'd rather stay here," I replied, "Here I get to play Cinderella."

"Well," she said spitefully, "Where's your prince charming now?" Zach. Where was he anyway? He was supposed to save me. He promised. She charged at me. I ducked, and ran toward the bed. I grabbed the box from under my bed and threw it across the room. I missed Ms. Goode. "Ha, girly, you missed."

"I wasn't aiming for you," I said, and noticed how my ball mask had spilled to the floor, exactly where I wanted it. That way, if I died, Zach would know who his Cinderella is, or was.

"Get her," Ms. Goode called, and many goons in black charged me. I fought them off for awhile, but after being hit in the back of the head with a very heavy book, it's very hard to fight…

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie did say she wanted to get out...<strong>

**Thanks and keep up the reviews :)**

**~Katie (gallaghergirl23)**


	19. You're Gone

**Caution: This chapter contains a swear. But only one! And it was for emphasis. **

Chapter 17: You're Gone [Something Corporate]

Zach ran to Cammie's room, worried. The Code Black sirens blaring in his ears, he opened the door, revealing an empty room.

"DAMN IT!" he yelled, punching the wall. He scanned the room for any clues to the way they escaped. His eyes landed on the smashed box, and the contents which had spilled on the floor. His eyes widened as they landed on a sparkling object. He walked over and took it in his hands. He gasped.

"Cinderella," he whispered as he realized it was the mask of the girl he danced with. He immediately took action, pressing the panic button underneath the computer's mouse, which called the entire Blackthorne security team into the room. "Go." He commanded when they all assembled, and they scrambled after the COC and his Cinderella. Zach sighed, missing Cammie. "I have to call Joe."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so after FIVE updates today, I have to say that's it. I will return tomorrow :) And you will have to wait to find out what happens next... it may not be what you think.<strong>

**~Katie (gallaghergirl23)**


	20. I Want To Save You

Chapter 18: I Want to Save You [Something Corporate]

Joe Solomon glanced down at his buzzing cell phone. _Zach Goode_. He immediately answered.

"What do you want, Goode?" he questioned.

"They got her," Zach replied, sounding sad and angry, "The damn COC got her. Joe we have to save her. We have to!" Joe's eyes widened.

"Damn it," Joe said, "How did they get so close?" Zach sighed.

"I don't know," Zach said, "I sent security after them. They are tracking them to their location, and then reporting back. Joe, we have to get her back. We can't leave her with them, or my mother. We just can't." Joe smirked.

"You seem to care about Cammie a lot," he commented smugly. Zach growled.

"I just don't want her to get hurt," Zach replied darkly.

"Don't worry," Joe said, "She won't"

* * *

><p><strong>Random midnight update! :) I thought of this at the bonfire I was at tonight so I had to post it! <strong>

**Thanks for the reviews!  
><strong>

**~Katie (gallaghergirl23)**

**Preview! **

**"And here, I have been questioned, tortured, beaten, and broken. I can't take much more of this. "  
><strong>


	21. Bloodshot

Chapter 19: Bloodshot [Jack's Mannequin]

I groaned and rolled over. I don't know when I got here, and I don't know how I got here. All I know is that I'm here. And here, I have been questioned, tortured, beaten, and broken. I can't take much more of this. They said I have information they want, about my parents, but I've never met my parents. They don't believe me. I need someone to save me.

"Oh Cameron," a voice called, "Ready to cooperate?" I cried out, tears rolling down my face.

"I don't have the info you want!" I cried, "I swear! Please don't! I would cooperate if I had what you needed!" I heard footsteps walk toward me. Someone kicked me. I screamed, and they kicked me again and again. I heard a sickly crack, and felt endless pain. Then, I blacked out.

I woke up in my cell. My keeper, Ms. Goode, and another man were standing above me. She smiled at me.

"Hello Cameron," she said, sweetly, "Are you ready to join the Circle of Cavan? And ready to fight for us?" I stared at her, uncertain.

"Why should I fight with you? You beat me, and hurt me, and you killed Zach's father," I said. She smiled notoriously.

"Because," she began, "If you do, you will be able to kill Matthew Morgan," she leaned close to me, "The man who killed your mother." I gasped, and shook my head.

"He didn't kill my mother, and I will never join you," I yelled. She frowned.

"Very well," she said, "Erase her." Suddenly the man leaned down, and stabbed me in the side with a needle. I cried out in pain, and my mind suddenly went completely blank. I blinked, before looking up. "Hello Cameron dear, welcome to the Circle."

"Who's Cammie, and what's the Circle?" I asked, confused. She smiled.

"You're Cammie, I'm the Circle," she said, "You know, your mom was a great woman." I frowned.

"What happened to her?"

"Matthew Morgan," she replied, holding up a photo of a man, "CIA agent, husband of Rachel Cameron, who has two surviving relatives, his parents, who live in Nebraska, and who is the enemy, killed her." I narrowed my eyes.

"Why should I believe you? I just met you," I asked. She smirked.

"Because I control your destiny," she said, and left the room. The man, who I just noticed, walked over, and kicked me in the side of the head.

"Worthless slut," he said, before turning and retreating out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody puts baby in the corner... :)<strong>

**Keep reviewing! Best readers ever! :)**

**~Katie (gallaghergirl23)**

****NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW!****

**"Nobody calls my goddaughter a slut"**


	22. Rescued

Chapter 20: Rescued [Jack's Mannequin]

"I have eyeball," a voice in Zach's comms unit called. With Joe on his right, they proceeded toward the COC headquarters where Cammie was being kept. Or detained, Zach corrected in his mind. Kept made Cammie feel like an animal. Cammie. He needed his Cinderella back.

"Ok Goode," Joe said next to him, "Let's go. Got the bomb?" Zach nodded. "Alright, let's make some fireworks. They walked toward the exterior wall of the cell they determined Cammie was in. Zach placed the bomb at the base, and backed away. They held their fingers in their ears, and the wall exploded. They walked through the hole, only to enter a room of weapons, not a prisoner's cell. Zach glanced at Joe, who shrugged and simply said.

"Change of plans." They each grabbed some weapons, and prepared to fight the army of guards they knew would be guarding Cammie. Zach kicked open the door, and the guards seemed startled. Joe shot them both, and they proceeded down the hall. At the end of the hall, which went left and right, they heard screams coming from right, and headed that way. They came to the door where the screams were coming from.

"Worthless slut," Zach heard a man say. He opened the door walked out, and then locked the door. Zach's gun was instantly at his head.

"Who's in there?" Zach asked, gesturing to the room he was just in.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he replied. Zach cocked the gun and pressed it closer to his head.

"I'm not afraid to kill you," Zach threatened, "Now, who is in there?" He pressed the gun even closer, pressing it into his head. The guard gulped.

"Morgan." He said. Zach shot him in the head. Joe shot me a look.

"He called Cammie a slut," Zach replied. Joe took out his gun and shot the already dead guard in the chest.

"Nobody calls my goddaughter a slut." Joe opened the door with ease, and Zach scanned the room. His eyes landed on her, as she lay on the floor, bloody. He went to her instantly.

"Cammie, it's me, Zach," he said placing a hand on her shoulder. Cammie pulled away and screamed.

"Don't hurt me," she begged, "I don't know anything." Zach's eyes filled with worry. He glanced at Joe. Joe's eyes matched his.

"Cameron," Joe said, "I need you to come with us." He bent down to take her hand. Cammie backed away into the corner.

"She's going to kill me, isn't she?" She asked. Zach's eyes filled with rage. Cammie began to cry. "Why doesn't she understand that I don't know anything? I've never even met my parents!"

"Nobody is going to hurt you," Zach reasoned, "We're here to help you. But we need to move fast." He extended his hand to Cammie. Cammie whimpered, and slapped it away. Joe bent down to Cammie, and placed a napotine patch on her forehead. He picked her up and handed her to Zach.

"Make sure she's safe," he commanded. Zach nodded, and they made their escape.

* * *

><p><strong>Zach &amp; Joe are so protective :) Gotta love them! Cammie's memory will be restored don't worry... and this is a Zammie story! So they will get together... just not without a little drama :) <strong>

**~Katie (gallaghergirl23)**

****Next Chapter Preview!****

**' "I don't know how you know me," I said, "But I certainly don't know you." '**


	23. I Woke Up in A Car

**Caution: Slight swearing!**

Chapter 21: I Woke Up In a Car [Something Corporate]

I woke up to an engine running. I rolled over to find I was in the back of a van, heading south on a major highway. How did I know? Spy. I groaned and rolled onto my back.

"She's awake," I heard a male voice say from the front seat. I closed my eyes, and waited for the punch that the COC guards liked to dole out. But it never came. I looked to the front seat, to see two darkened figures. One was looking back at me, and I shifted under his gaze.

"It's ok, Cammie," he said, still looking at me. I stared blankly at him. His eyes widened. "C'mon Cammie, you can talk, it's just me and Joey over there." He said, nodding his head toward the driver. "Joey" punched the passenger.

"Watch it, Goode," 'Joey' said. "Goode" laughed. I stared at him, confused.

"Note to self: Joey is not a nickname Joe Solomon likes," 'Goode' said sarcastically, "Use it to annoy him whenever possible. Right, Cams?" he said looking back at me, his now visible eyes sparkling. I didn't respond. I didn't know these people. I have no idea how they know me.

"Cammie?" Joe questioned, looking at me in the rearview mirror, "You okay? You're kind of quiet." 'Goode' looked back at me.

"Joe, she's probably exhausted," 'Goode' said, "But anyways, you're home now." I noticed we pulled through the gates, and drove up to an enormous building. The sign above it read _The Blackthorne Institute_. The van stopped, and 'Goode' got out and opened the sliding side door. I sat up, and cocked my head to the side, looking at him curiously. He looked at me, and motioned for me to get out. Joe appeared beside him.

"C'mon Cammie," Joe said, "Let's go." I shook my head.

"Why should I trust you?" I asked, "I don't even know you." Joe and 'Goode' exchanged a worried glance. Joe looked back at me.

"What do you mean you don't know us?" he asked, worry rising in his voice. I looked at him like he was the stupid one.

"I don't know how you know me," I said, "But I certainly don't know you."

"Joe?" 'Goode' asked, "What did they do to her?" Joe shook his head.

"I have no idea," he said and then looked at me, "Cammie, do you know who I am?"

"You're Joe Solomon, right?" I said, "Didn't Goode just call you that?" Joe's eyes widened.

"Yeah," he said, "Do you know who this is?" He asked, motioning to 'Goode'.

"Goode?" I asked.

"Yeah," 'Goode' said, "But what's my first name?"

"I don't know," I replied, "You tell me."

"SHIT!" Joe cried. 'Goode' looked at him. "Zach, they erased her memory!" Zach (I guess that's Goode's first name) looked back at me, eyes filled with pity.

"Cammie," Zach said, "Do you know who you are?"

"I'm Cammie," I replied, "Right?"

"Crap," Zach and Joe said together. I looked at them, and they shook their heads.

"So, are you good guys or bad guys?" I asked.

"Good guys," they replied, before pulling me out of the van and practically dragging me inside.

"Hey," I asked, "Where are we?" I looked around the inside of the building.

"Cammie," Zach said, still holding my hand, "Welcome to the Blackthorne Institute for Young Men."

"But I'm a girl," I said, looking at him like he was stupid. He smirked.

"I know," he said, "But I'm not." I nodded, still unsure what to think about him. I think he could sense it, because he squeezed my hand. "It's okay, you're safe here. You've actually already been here, you know? For a long time, and in that time, you and I got very close, like brother and sister."

"Really?" I asked. He nodded. "Wow, so why don't I remember any of it?" He sighed.

"Well, you were taken one night," he said, sadly, "And by the time I got to your room, you were gone. The Circle of Cavan took you, and they erased your memory. I'm so sorry. I should have been there. I could have saved you."

"Its okay, Zach," I said, trusting him a little more, and turning to face him and touching his cheek. He smiled. "It's not your fault."

"Cammie," he said, "I'm going to help you. I'm going to help you remember everything. Now c'mon, let's go tend to your injuries." I nodded, and let Zach lead me down an endless hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>Probably my longest chapter yet! :) More Zammie to come! :) :) <strong>

**Thanks for the reviews! :) :) More reviews... more updates {7+ daily? :) :) :)}**

**~Katie (gallaghergirl23)**

****Next Chapter Preview!****

**"You will just have to help her remember."**


	24. Driven To Tears

Chapter 22: Driven to Tears [The Police]

"How could they?" Zach yelled at Joe Solomon, "How could they erase her memory? What could her having no memory possibly do for them?" Joe shook his head.

"Zach," he began, "If they erased her memory, they could mold her mind to make her remember what they wanted her to." Zach kicked the air in frustration.

"Why Joe?" Zach yelled, "Why couldn't I have been there to stop them? I could have saved her all that pain! GAH!" Joe placed a hand on Zach's shoulder.

"Calm down," Joe said, "She'll hear you." Zach nodded.

"How are we going to fix this?" he asked, looking to his mentor for the answer. Joe simply smiled and said

"You will just have to help her remember." Zach smiled.

"I can do that."

* * *

><p><strong>Aw! A (very short) look into Zach's feelings! :) :) :) And why does Joe know what they were going to do with Cammie's memory? Hm...<br>**

**Keep reviewing! :)**

**~Katie (gallaghergirl23)**

****Next Chapter Preview!**  
><strong>

**"Is there something you want me to remember?" I asked, smug.**


	25. For The First Time

Chapter 23: For the First Time [The Script]

"Hey," a voice called from the doorway. I turned my head toward the door, only to find Zach standing there.

"Hey," I said. He walked over to my bed and sat down. I smiled sadly, still not knowing of any bond we had. He looked at my IV.

"You know," he said, "They're giving you medication that will help you remember your life." He smiled, and then added, "And me." I laughed. He grabbed my hand, and held it tight in his.

"You know," I said, "If I could only remember one thing from my life" I looked up into his eyes, "It would be you." He smiled and leaned down to my ear. I shivered involuntarily. Then suddenly I froze.

"Cammie?" he asked, worried.

"I know you like it," I recalled. He looked at me like I had six heads. I smiled, "That's what you said to me the day with the two way mirror. I remember." He grabbed me, and held me close.

"That's great, Cams!" he said, smiling. "Remember anything else?" he asked curiously.

"Is there something you want me to remember?" I asked, smug. He rolled his eyes, and I smiled. "There is something you want me to remember! What is it? What is it? Tell me!" I commanded, way too excited. He smiled.

"You don't remember that day, Gallagher Girl?" he asked. I concentrated hard, trying to recall where I had heard that.

"Vaguely," I said distantly, "Did I seduce you that day?" He laughed.

"No," he said between fits of laughter, "But you came really close. Just don't tell Joe." He put a finger to his lips.

"Tell Joe what?" a voice called from the door. I looked around Zach and saw Joe in the door frame.

"Nothing," Zach and I said simultaneously. We looked at each other and laughed. Joe looked at Zach, then at me, obviously confused.

"Joe," I began, "Did Sydney ask where I went?" Joe looked confused, and then his face lit up.

"You remember Sydney?" he asked. I nodded.

"Of course," I said, "she's my best friend." Zach smiled, and looked at Joe.

"She's remembering quite a lot of things," Zach said. Joe nodded.

"So Cammie," Joe said sternly, "What do you remember about me?" I shook my head.

"Nothing," I said. His face fell, "Except how annoying you are. Calling me every single hour. And you," I turned to face Zach, "You tricked me. You said you were new, but you weren't new. You kidnapped me!" I turned back to Joe, "AND YOU TOLD HIM TO!" Joe and Zach looked at each other, guilty. I smiled knowingly. Joe turned to me.

"You wouldn't have left willingly," he said. I shook my head.

"If you told me it was to keep me safe," I said sharply, "I would have done whatever you wanted. If you told me I was a target of an international terrorist group," I said, sighing and looking at my feet, "I would have gone." My voice faltered, and silent tears began to roll down my cheeks. I looked up at Zach and Joe, "Where are my parents?" They exchanged a glance, and had an eye conversation that I couldn't quite follow.

"Hello Joe," a deep voice called from the door, "Zachary," he paused and then looked at me, "Cameron."

"Matthew," I replied, causing everyone to look at me in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie's memory is returning, but Zach is worried because she knows things she wasn't told, and doesn't remember the ball... <strong>

**Keep Reviewing! :) :) **

**~Katie (gallaghergirl23)**

****A Look at what's ahead for Zach&Cammie****

**"Joe," he stated, placing a hand on his best friend's shoulder, "What happened? Why is she clarifying that she lived with you?"**


	26. Who I Am

Chapter 24: Who I Am [Nick Jonas & The Administration]

"Cammie," Joe began, "You know who this is?" Cammie nodded.

"Matthew Morgan," she recited, robotically, "CIA agent, husband of Rachel Cameron, has two surviving relatives, his parents, who live in Nebraska." She finished as swiftly and calmly as she started.

"I have a daughter, too," Matt said, staring at Cammie intently. Cammie shrugged.

"Well, she must not be important," she said, "because my keeper never mentioned her." Matt sighed.

"Well," he said, "I think she's pretty important. Although, she doesn't know I'm her father. I sent her to live with Joe when she was little." Cammie turned to Joe.

"I lived with you, right?" Cammie clarified. Joe nodded. "So why didn't I ever meet her?" Cammie continued. Joe opened his mouth to explain, but Matt cut him off.

"Joe," he stated, placing a hand on his best friend's shoulder, "What happened? Why is she clarifying that she lived with you?" Joe turned to face Matt.

"Matt," Joe said sadly, "They wiped her memory." Matt's eyes widened.

"Joe," Cammie asked, "Why is Matthew here?"

"He's here to see his daughter, Cams," Zach said. Cammie nodded.

"Where is she?" she asked.

"That would be you, Cammie," Joe cut in. Cammie's eyes widened in shock.

"I'm the enemy's daughter!" she cried. _Shit_, Zach thought, while exchanging another worried glance with the two men.

* * *

><p><strong>Lies! Oh Cammie, you can't believe everything you hear... hint hint! :) <strong>

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**~Katie (gallaghergirl23)**

****What's Next****

**"Tears rolled down my cheeks, and Matt again tried to hold my shoulder, but again I pulled away.**"


	27. Where The Lines Overlap

Chapter 25: Where the Lines Overlap [Paramore]

How could I be the daughter of the enemy? They all turned to me and stared.

"Who told you I was the enemy?" Matt asked, glaring at me. I refused to shift under his glare.

"My keeper," I replied, "Ms. Goode. She told me everything about you, and what you did to my mother." Matt narrowed his eyes.

"What did I do to your mother?" he asked. Joe and Zach's ears perked up, interested.

"You killed her!" I yelled, glaring at Matt, and turning my back on him. He shook his head, and approached me. He placed a hand on my shoulder. I pulled my shoulder away. Tears rolled down my cheeks, and Matt again tried to hold my shoulder, but again I pulled away.

"Cameron," Matt said, "You can't seriously believe that." I turned around.

"I don't know what to believe!" I yelled at him. Zach walked over to me, and wrapped an arm around my waist. I leaned into him, trusting him. He wiped my tears away with his thumb.

"I think Cammie's had enough for today," Zach stated plainly, "How about you two go discuss things, and Cammie and I will hang out for awhile." They nodded, and walked out of the room. I looked up at Zach, and then I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Zach."

* * *

><p><strong>A little Zammie never hurt anyone...<strong>

**See the review button? Push it! It's fun! :)  
><strong>

**~Katie (gallaghergirl23)**

****The drama continues****

**"How can I stand by and watch my secrets destroy my daughter!"**


	28. Tied Together With A Smile

Chapter 26: Tied Together With a Smile [Taylor Swift]

Matt and Joe joined Rachel in the foyer at Blackthorne. Rachel looked up when she heard their footsteps approaching. She smiled.

"How is she?" she asked. Matt and Joe looked at each other, "What?"

"Rachel," Matt began, "Her memory has been erased. And The Circle fed her lies." He took a breath, "She thinks I killed her mother, er, you." Rachel gasped, tears appearing in the corners of her eyes.

"Wh.. What?" she looked at Joe, who simply nodded, "This can't be happening. She can't be gone like that."

"I'm afraid she is," Joe said, "They wanted to almost reprogram her, because they know the power she holds… the secrets she has. I guess its good she doesn't know that she knows all those secrets." Matt spun and threw a punch at his best friend. Joe ducked and jumped at Matt. "Matt control yourself!"

"Joe!" Matt screamed, "I can't take it anymore! I'm coming undone! How can I stand by and watch my secrets destroy my daughter!" Joe pinned Matt to the floor.

"Matt, Joe, stop!" Rachel screamed, interrupting their fight, "Are secrets really worth destroying your friendship and your daughter and goddaughter?" Joe let Matt up, and they both shook their heads.

"You know what we have to do, right Joe?" Matt asked. Joe nodded.

"Destroy what the Goodes created."

* * *

><p><strong>An Update! :) Sorry I've been MIA... my family kidnapped me and forced me to go to Cape Cod with them... and I forgot to upload the chapters to my account before I left... so I couldn't update sooner. Sorry guys! :( And sorry this chapter is very short... but it's easier to write longer chapters from Cammie's pov.<strong>

**Anyways keep reviewing! :) I got 100 reviews! Which is so exciting for me! :) Thanks so much! :) :)**

**~Katie (gallaghergirl23)**

****Sneak Peak*****

**When I woke up, I was still in the hospital, but I wasn't lying on a pillow, I was lying on Zach...**


	29. Dirty Little Secret

Chapter 27: Dirty Little Secret [All American Rejects]

When I woke up, I was still in the hospital, but I wasn't lying on a pillow, I was lying on Zach. I shifted, trying to get comfortable. Zach chuckled.

"Gallagher Girl would you knock it off," he said lightly, "Do you ever get comfortable?" I smiled and buried my head in his ripped chest. He chuckled again and smirked down at me.

"Nope," I replied. He laid his head on mine. I sighed, and then noticed a mirror across the room. I looked at Zach in the mirror, and noticed how handsome he is. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander. I had the strangest dream….

_"You like what you see, Gallagher Girl?" he asked, turning around and gesturing to himself. I rolled my eyes. He walked over to me and sat next to me and wrapped his arms around me playfully. We weren't together, or anything, but we were close enough that we could sit on each other's laps and hug that it was…. Normal. Zach is going to the Blackthorne Ball, and I couldn't because I was to stay in my room, as a safety precaution._

_ "You wish I liked you," I lied smoothly. He stood up._

_ "Yeah and you wish I liked you," he said, "hey I have to go. I'm sorry, but if I'm late Dr. Steve will kill me. Bye."_

"Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked, shaking me awake, "What's with the smile? Having a nice dream?" I nodded. "Want to tell me about it?" I opened my eyes, and sat up.

"Sure, Blackthorne Boy," I closed my eyes, and recalled the dream, "I was lying on a bed, watching you fix your tie. You were dressed in a full tuxedo, like you were going to a ball… you noticed me watching you, and asked me if I liked what I saw" He smirked, and I continued, "Anyway, I rolled my eyes and you came over and hugged me. But I couldn't go to the ball, because I had to stay safe in my room. And then we both wished we liked each other, and then you left me."I looked up at Zach, who seemed to be frozen in place. "What?"

"Cammie," he began, "That wasn't a dream, well it was, but that really happened. That was right before I went to the ball and dance with…" He looked at me, a pain present in his eyes, "Never mind."

"So that happened? Really?" I asked excitedly. He nodded solemnly. "What's wrong Zach? You don't seem too excited that I remembered something…" He shook his head and then smiled down at me.

"I'm very happy for you Gallagher Girl," he said, nuzzling my neck. I smiled, and blushed. Zach laughed and continued. "I just can't wait until you remember everything." I sighed.

"I'm sorry Zach," I said, starting to cry, "I can't control how fast I remember things! I wish I could, I just… can't." I stood up and walked across the room, having trouble deciding if I was angry or sad or both. I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist and a head laid itself on my shoulder. "I just wish none of this had happened. I wish I could remember why I was here and why you seem so familiar and why… why that woman has the same last name as you?" I yelled accusingly. Zach's hold tightened on me.

"Cammie," he began, but I cut him off.

"Wait," I yelled, "She's your mother! Your mother kidnapped me! Your mother beat me! Your mother…. YOUR MOTHER!" I turned to face him, my face red from yelling.

"Cammie listen!" he yelled, and I took a breath and looked up into his eyes, "My mother is a sick, twisted, maniac…" he reached up to cup my face, "but I'm nothing like her. When I met Joe, I vowed I wouldn't join her and I would do everything to take her down." I shook my head.

"Zach," I said, "She killed your father." He froze for a moment, but quickly found his mask.

"Cammie," he said, grabbing my hands. I pulled them away, but he grabbed them and refused to let go, "I am not like my mother. And for the record, I knew she killed my father. She uses it to taunt me constantly." He reached one hand up, to cup my face and force me to look at him, "I promise I'm loyal to you and only you." He took one of his hands which held mine, then placed my hand on his heart. I smiled and stood on my toes, placing a feather light kiss on Zach's lips, a sign I trusted him. I pulled away and he smiled. He pulled me closer to him, so we were flush against each other. He smirked, and I smiled, and my mind began to wander.

_ I sat up in bed as Zach burst through the door, panting. _

_ "She's gone!" he yelled, throwing himself next to me. I pretended to be confused._

_ "Who's gone?" I asked. He looked up at me._

_ "Cinderella," he said. He sat up and pulled me close, "You see this girl appeared at the dance, and nobody knew her. I danced with her, and I really like her, but she ran away and now I can't find her." He sighed. Too bad you can't see what's right in front of you, Zachy boy, I thought to myself. I leaned my head on him._

_ "I'm sorry," I said, "I'm sure you'll find her."_

_ "I hope so," he said. "I hope so." I sighed, and soon we were both asleep._

Zach began to play with my hair, and he leaned his forehead on mine. I looked up at him, leaving my forehead where it was, and simply lifting my eyes.

"So Zachy boy," I said playfully, "Did you ever find Cinderella?" His fingers froze in their motions and his eyes, two orbs of pure jade, stared down at me. He didn't say anything, so I continued. "You know, I feel like I know Cinderella."

"Really?" he asked. I nodded. He laughed. "Want to give me a hint?" I shook my head.

"I can't put my finger on it… but she seems very familiar," I said, looking up at him. He smiled.

"Hey," he said, eyes sparkling, "Want to get out of here? It can be our little secret" I smiled and kissed him lightly again.

"I'd love to."

* * *

><p><strong>Zammie! Zammie! Zammie! :) :) :) :)<strong>

**If you keep reviewing, I'll keep updating! :) :)**

**~Katie (gallaghergirl23)**

****A look to the future*****

**The clear warning had been sent.**


	30. Boundry

Chapter 28: Boundry [Haven]

Joe, Matt, and Rachel walked into Cammie's hospital room, only to find it empty.

"Where did she go?" Rachel asked, frantic. Joe placed a calming hand on her shoulder, while Matt looked around for clues to where they would have gone.

"It's ok Rachel," Joe said. Matt nodded.

"Yeah," Matt added, "she's with Zach Goode. From what I've heard about him and Cammie, he would risk his life for her." Rachel looked at Joe.

"Can we really trust Zach?" she asked hesitantly, "I mean, his mother is the head of the organization that's trying to kidnap Cammie. He could be…" Joe shook his head as Rachel trailed off.

"Rachel," he said, "I assure you, Zach is a good guy." He paused, "no pun intended." Rachel's face didn't change.

"You really know how to make a bad situation seem still bad!" she shouted, obviously not letting Joe lighten the mood.

"Rachel," Matt warned, "Joe is my best friend, and I trust him. If he says Zach is a good guy, he's a good guy." He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "Don't doubt him. He's never given me a reason to not trust him." He made eye contact with Joe, who didn't break the contact. Matt leaned down to kiss Rachel, still not breaking eye contact with Joe. The clear warning had been sent.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short. And the song title "Boundry" is spelled wrong on purpose. Don't ask the reason, I'm not sure.<strong>

**Keep reviewing! You guys are the best readers a girl (especially an author) could ask for! :) I'll update tomorrow morning after my driver's ed lesson. :)**

**~Katie**

****The future of Zach&Cammie****

**"So does that mean you're available?" I smiled, and nodded. "Well in that case, I'm Ian."**

**THIS IS A ZAMMIE STORY! DON'T WORRY! THEY WILL END UP TOGETHER! :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	31. Pushin' Me Away

Chapter 29: Pushin' Me Away [Jonas Brothers]

"Zach," I called, between fits of laughter, "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, Gallagher Girl!" he called over his shoulder as he continued to pull me down the halls of Blackthorne. I smiled.

"C'mon tell me!" I pleaded, trying to pull my arm away. He tightened his grip on my hand.

"Not a chance, Cams!" he said. I stopped, or at least tried to, but Zach just continued to pull me along. I sighed. I closed my eyes, and probably at the worst possible moment, because just then, I slammed into Zach, who had stopped. We went crashing to the floor, me landing on his chest. I glanced down at Zach, who had an amused expression on his face. He smirked. "You know," he said, "If you liked me this much, you could have just said do. I mean this method works too, but…"

"Shut up," I said, smacking his chest. I pressed against his chest, trying to get up.

"Well, well, well," a girlish voice called from behind us, "What do we have here?" I was startled, and fell back onto Zach's chest. Zach helped me to my feet, and turned to face the girl. I glanced at her. She had blonde hair, and had made a few fashionable adjustments to her uniform. She narrowed her eyes at me, "Why are you laying on my boyfriend?"

"Tina," Zach said, "We're not dating. You know that." Tina shook her head.

"Don't play dumb, Zachy," she said, walking to Zach and placing a hand on his chest, "I know you came to my room last night." I looked at Zach, crushed.

"Zach?" I asked, hoping he would deny it. He turned to me, and shook his head.

"Cammie," he began. I held up my hand, and ran back toward the medical wing. "CAMMIE WAIT!" he called. I just kept running. I ran until I hit something I thought was a brick wall. I looked up to see a boy with gorgeous sea green-blue eyes and wavy dark black hair and he was rockin' a pair of Chuck Taylors. Definitely the edgy type.

"OhI'mSorry," I said, very quickly. He smiled.

"Oh it's my fault," he said, "It was me who wasn't watching out for upset girls running away from…" he glanced down the hall at where I had just come from, and then laughed before adding, "Zach Goode. What did he do this time?" I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I thought he liked me but he doesn't," I replied. He cocked his head to one side.

"He led you on? What a jerk. I'm sorry," he said, but a hint of smile reached his lips when he added, "So does that mean you're available?" I smiled, and nodded. "Well in that case, I'm Ian." I smiled at him.

"Cammie," I replied. Suddenly, a hand was on my shoulder. I looked up to see Zach.

"Cammie," he said, before glancing up at Ian. He glared, placing his other hand on my other shoulder, territorially. I pulled away.

"Zach," I said, sweetly, "This is Ian. Ian this is Zach." They glared at each other. I could feel the tension.

"Cammie," Zach said, "Joe is looking for you. Nice to see you Liam."

"Ian," I corrected. Zach snorted.

"Whatever," Zach replied, grabbing my hand and dragging me down the hall, "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>There we go! Another update as promised! :) :) :) :) :) Anyway don't worry this is a ZAMMIE story but all great stories have PLOT TWISTS! :D<strong>

**Thanks and keep reviewing :)**

**~Katie (gallaghergirl23)**

**"Joe and I are going to become undercover double agents**"


	32. Right Girl

Chapter 30: Right Girl [The Maine]

"Matt, Joe," Rachel pleaded, "You can't do this!" Rachel stood in Joe's office as he and Matt discussed their plans to take down the Circle.

"Rachel," Matt said calmly, "It's perfect. Foolproof even. We have to take down the Circle from the inside. So Joe and I are going to become undercover double agents! And then once we gain their trust, we will 'bring them Cammie' and destroy them using the one thing that can."

"How will Cammie know how to destroy them?" Rachel asked. Joe smirked, looking a lot like Zach.

"Rachel," he said, "Don't you worry your pretty little head about this. Cammie has the key; she just doesn't know it yet." Rachel smiled at the offhand compliment, and Matt glared at Joe. _She's mine_, he warned with his eyes. Joe nodded, and turned back to Rachel. His eyes were longing for her, but it went unnoticed by Matt, who was smiling down at his wife.

"Cammie is the right girl for the job, Rachel," Matt said, "She is MY daughter after all." Joe's fists clenched under his desk, however, this too went unnoticed by Matt, who continued to smile lovingly at Rachel.

"Ok," Rachel agreed, "As long as she doesn't get hurt." Rachel looked up at Joe, who simply nodded, and stormed out of the room. Rachel looked at Matt, who shrugged, pretending not to know what was bothering his best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh! What is the key that Cammie has? Will their plan work? Why is Joe jealous that Cammie is MATT'S daughter? We may never know... jk. we will find out eventually. Just not now because I don't exactly know all the answers yet. :) Keep reviewing! :) :) <strong>

**And for the record, Ian (Or Liam as Zach calls him... like he called Josh, "Jimmy") is another Blackthorne student, who is always competing with Zach. And did Zach go to Tina's room? Hm...  
><strong>

**~Katie (gallaghergirl23)**

*****What's in the future***  
><strong>

**"Don't bother with Liam," Zach said, "He's a jerk."**


	33. Watch The Sky

Chapter 31: Watch the Sky [Something Corporate]

"Joe isn't looking for me, is he?" I asked. Zach smirked.

"Smart girl," he replied. He led me back the way we were going (before we ran into Tina). He opened the door at the end of the hallway, and we walked up the staircase, and Zach opened another door, revealing a beautiful rooftop. There was a gazebo in the corner and a fountain.

"Ok, wait," I said, "Why on earth does a boys' school for spies have this on the roof?" He smirked.

"So that we can bring beautiful girls onto the roof," he replied, smoothly and cockily at the same time. His eyes never left mine. I blushed and sat on the steps of the gazebo.

"So what do you think of Ian?" I asked. Zach tensed.

"Don't bother with Liam," Zach said, "He's a jerk." I shook my head.

"Ian. He seems sweet," I replied, and angrily added, "And what do you care. You led me on!"

"Cammie," Zach said, holding my hand, "I didn't lead you on. Tina lied! I was never in her room!" Zach was pleading and begging…. Wow. If Zach is begging, you know he cares. I sighed.

"Zach," I said, "I want to believe you, but…"

"BUT WHAT CAMMIE?" he yelled furiously, "Why won't you believe me?" His eyes bore into mine, and I couldn't break his gaze. His eyes were pure jade and his intense gaze was rendering me speechless.

"Zach!" I yelled back, "My memory was erased! I was lied to! BY YOUR MOTHER NO LESS! I don't know what to believe anymore! I want to believe you! I do!" I sighed, calming down, "But, I need some time to think, and remember my life. And until I do, I'm going to date Ian, because I never met him before my memory was erased, so he can't lie to me about my life." I stood up. "I'm sorry Zach. I'm going back to my room." Zach's beautiful eyes were clouded with sadness. I walked back inside, leaving Zach staring at the stars. I swear I heard him say something as I left.

"Some days all I do is watch the sky."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh poor Zach! All he wants is his Cinderella, and all he gets is drama. And Cammie don't be naive. Spies lie all the time...<br>**

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep reviewing! I love reading your reviews. They make me smile! :)**

**~Katie (gallaghergirl23)**

****The future (I'm psychic you know)****

**"And then we 'give them' Cammie… good plan."**


	34. Not What It Seems

Chapter 32: Not What It Seems [Something Corporate]

As they sat in Cammie's room, Joe and Matt discussed their plans for the Circle take down.

"Ok," Matt began, "how are we going to do this Joe?" Joe shook his head.

"I'm not sure," Joe replied, "I mean, we can't just waltz up and say 'hey we want to join you'. That's obviously going to raise suspicions." Matt nodded in agreement.

"What about…" Matt said, thinking, "What about sending you in first? You could go on a mission and then ask to join them; claim the CIA treated you terribly and you could help them get Cammie." Joe pondered the thought.

"I think you should do it," Joe commented, "Because they know I've had Cammie living with me. So that would raise suspicions." Matt agreed.

"Ok so first I go and join them, and then you," Matt said, "And then we 'give them' Cammie… good plan." Joe smiled in agreement.

"So it's settled," Joe said. Both men shook hands, but neither realized Cammie was paused outside the door, and had only heard that they were going to give her over to the Circle.

* * *

><p><strong>OH NO. That can't be good... <strong>

**So from what I can tell it looks like this story will be 50 maybe 60 chapters. But don't worry. I will make them the best they can be. :)**

**Keep reviewing. You guys are the best. No joke.**

**~Katie (gallaghergirl23)**

****You want a sneak preview? well ok****

**Joe on the other hand, was thinking _I've never seen Zach so upset_.**


	35. Miserable At Best

Chapter 33: Miserable at Best [Mayday Parade]

Zach sat on the roof, thinking. He wondered where he had gone wrong, what he had done to make Cammie feel that way. _If I had only been there to save her before she was taken_, he thought. A voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Zach!" it yelled. He turned to find Matthew Morgan and Joe Solomon looking back at him. He realized quickly that it was Joe who had called to him.

"Joe?" he asked. Joe walked over and looked around, searching.

"Where's Cammie?" Joe asked, frantic. Zach's eyes widened.

"She said she was going back to her room," he said, standing, and his worry rising. "Why?" Matt walked so he was almost chest to chest with Zach.

"She's. not. There," he stated plainly, angrily. Zach took a step back.

"Wait," he said, "what do you mean she's not there?" He looked between the two men.

"She never showed up, Zach," Joe said, seemingly calmly. _He's freaking out on the inside_, Zach thought, exactly right. And Joe suddenly let out a yell that could wake the entire school.

"Joe," Matt said, matching Joe's former calmness, "She has to be here somewhere. Zach, why did she walk away from you?" Zach thought for a moment.

"She said she didn't know what to believe anymore," Zach said, "And she was mad because I told her not to date…" his eyes widened in a sudden realization, and he took off running into the building.

"I will never understand that kid," Matt muttered, as he and Joe followed Zach into the building. Joe on the other hand, was thinking. _I've never seen Zach so upset_.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor upset Zach. Oh well, he's off to save Cammie. :)<strong>

**~Katie (gallaghergirl23)**

****You want a preview. You got a preview!****

**"It's not hide-and-seek," I paused dramatically, "It's life-and-death."**


	36. Misguided Ghosts

Chapter 34: Misguided Ghosts [Paramore]

I can't believe it! They are going to hand me over to the Circle! I knew I shouldn't have believed anything they said. Well, I'm not going to let them. I'm going to hide in the one place they won't think to look. I knocked on the door and almost immediately it opened.

"Cammie?" he asked, "What are you doing here?" I smiled.

"Looking for you," I said, "Well, also I need a place to hide." He frowned.

"I'm not something you can use for hide-and-seek," he stated, obviously upset. I frowned.

"It's not hide-and-seek," I paused dramatically, "It's life-and-death." He raised an amused eyebrow.

"Really?" he asked. I nodded, widening my eyes for effect. He smiled and laughed. "Fine. C'mon in and meet the guys." I smiled.

"Thanks," I said, "I owe you Ian." His eyes darkened.

"Yes, you do."

* * *

><p><strong>The plot thickens... <strong>

**Sorry it's so short :( But the action is yet to come. :) :)**

**Keep reviewing! My readers=awesome**

**~Katie (gallaghergirl23)**

****A PREVIEW! Impossible you say? Well stop saying that!****

**"I'm warning you, Ian," he growled, grabbing Ian by the collar, "Lay a hand on Cammie, and I will make sure you die. Got it?"**


	37. Can't You Hear Me Knocking

Chapter 35: Can't You Hear Me Knocking [Santana feat. Scott Weiland]

Zach frantically ran through the halls of Blackthorne. He took a sudden right and found the door he was looking for. He knocked, loudly.

"IAN!" he yelled, "OPEN UP!" Joe and Matt joined him at the door. Ian opened the door, and leaned on the doorframe.

"Hey, Goode," he said, not even glancing at the other two men, "What can I do for you?" Zach's fists were clenched.

"I know Cammie is here," he said through clenched teeth. Ian frowned.

"Sorry Zachy," he said, mocking, "Your little girlfriend isn't here. But if I see her, I'll tell her you're lookin' for her." Ian attempted to close the door, but an angry hand shot out, stopping the door's motion.

"Ian," Joe warned, "Where's Cammie?" He glared at the boy.

"She's not here, Joe," Ian replied, "I would tell you if she was." Ian got angrier by the minute. "Now if you don't mind, I have classes tomorrow. I need to sleep. Good night." He slammed the door.

"What now?" Matt asked. Joe and Zach exchanged a look.

"I know she's in there," Zach said, glaring back at the door, "I don't know where else she would have gone." Joe placed a hand on Zach and Matt's shoulders.

"Well," he said, "Even if she is in there, she's fine. Let's leave her be for now. She just needs time to think. We will get her in the morning. Now let's get back to Rachel." Matt nodded.

"You guys go ahead," Zach said, "I'll catch up in a second." The men nodded, and walked back to the medical wing. Zach turned back to the door. Ian opened it as Zach knocked.

"I'm warning you, Ian," he growled, grabbing Ian by the collar, "Lay a hand on Cammie, and I will make sure you die. Got it?" Ian pulled his shirt away, and smirked at Zach.

"Don't worry, Zachy boy," he replied smugly, "I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

><p><strong>THE END!<strong>

**JK! That would be mean. **

**Keep reviewing! Maybe you will find out what Ian is up to if you review...**

**~Katie (gallaghergirl23)**

****The future looks like a spy****

**"You know," he said, "Zach lied to you. He never had a Cinderella."**


	38. The Runaway

Chapter 36: The Runaway [Something Corporate]

"Thanks, Ian," I said as he closed the door on Zach. I emerged from his closet, and sat on his bed. He smiled.

"You know," he said, "I am way better than Zach Goode." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"At what?" I asked. He smirked and sat next to me.

"A lot of things," he said, as he rubbed my shoulders. I gasped as he moved my hair to my back, and began to rub my neck. "So, why are you hiding from Goode?"

"I'm more hiding from Joe and Matt than Zach," I said, morosely.

"I'm glad you're not hiding from me," he said. I turned to face him.

"And why is that?" I asked. He smirked, reminding me of Zach.

"Because I hate when pretty girls hide from me," he replied. I blushed.

"Are you calling me pretty?" I asked, blushing redder.

"I'll call you whatever you want, cupcake," he replied, slyly. His hands moved to my waist, pulling me closer to him. I sighed, and it may have sounded like a content sigh, but I'm telling you, it wasn't.

"So," I began, "Do you know who Zach's Cinderella is?" He smirked.

"You know," he said, "Zach lied to you. He never had a Cinderella."

"But I remembered his Cinderella," I said skeptically. He shook his head.

"No," he said, "You remember my Cinderella."

"And who is your Cinderella?" He smiled and leaned down toward my ear, just like Zach does.

"You."

* * *

><p><strong>See Cammie... he's trained to lie. Don't think he won't use his training. <strong>

**(*Professional voice*) I'd love to know your thoughts, so if you have a spare moment, feel free to REVIEW! :) :)  
><strong>

**~Katie (gallaghergirl23)**

****And now... a preview of what's next in this spy romance&action packed story****

**"Ian? As in…" Rachel's eyes widened as Matt nodded. "Wow, she couldn't have picked a worse person. What if he…?"**


	39. Hole In My Life

Chapter 37: Hole in My Life [The Police]

Rachel Morgan sat next to her daughter's empty hospital bed, waiting. She stood as her husband Matt and his best friend Joe walked in. She smiled, but frowned when she noticed her daughter wasn't with them.

"Where's Cammie?" she asked, worried. Matt wrapped his arms around her. Joe sighed.

"She's trying to figure out who she is," Joe said, "With Ian." Rachel's head whipped around to face Matt.

"Ian? As in…" Rachel's eyes widened as Matt nodded. "Wow, she couldn't have picked a worse person. What if he…?" Matt hugged her tightly.

"Zach's probably lurking in the shadows," Joe said, distantly, "Just waiting for his chance to sweep in and save her."

"Have a little faith, Rachel," Matt said, agreeing. Rachel sighed.

"Ok," she said, "But it's been 16 years. 16 years that there has been a hole in my life." Matt kissed her, a safe kiss that told her everything was going to be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw Rachel misses her daughter :) And Zach is lurking in the shadows... waiting for...<strong>

**Sorry it's short. But in like 20 minutes I'm going to post the net chapter so watch for it! And then chapter 39 later today :)**

**Reviews welcome! :)**

**~Katie (gallaghergirl23)**

****Next Chapter****

**"I've wanted to do this since we met," he said, leaning in to kiss me.**


	40. La La Lie

Chapter 38: La La Lie [Jack's Mannequin]

As I sat on Ian's bed, he seemed to be becoming… uneasy? Or nervous? I'm not really sure which. I shot him a questioning glance.

"What's wrong Ian?" I asked. He smiled a smile that didn't need a spy to see through.

"Nothing, cupcake," he said, all too chipper. I frowned at him, a sudden question forming in my mind.

"So," I said, "what did I do to become your Cinderella?" He flinched, failing to cover it up.

"Um.." he said, but then played his pause off as suave, "You left me while we were about to kiss. AND YOU HAD A MASK! So I just… didn't know who you were." His nervousness was bubbling into his voice.

"So how did you find me?" I asked, skeptical. Something wasn't right.

"I knew it was you when I bumped into you," he said, still failing to sound calm.

"That doesn't make sense," I said, standing and eyeing him cautiously. He stood and walked over to me.

"Ok, ok, ok," he reasoned, "A little birdie told me you were my Cinderella."

"Ok," I said. I kind of believed that. He wrapped his arms around me, and turned my face up toward him using his hand. I smiled.

"I've wanted to do this since we met," he said, leaning in to kiss me. His were about a centimeter from mine when suddenly I remembered something. I froze and stepped back, letting the memory come back to me.

_"I'd love to." We walked onto the floor, and soon enough we were dancing. He spun me and twirled me, and we tangoed until the song ended. I ended in his arms._

_ "Wow," he breathed, "You're an amazing dancer."_

_ "You're not so bad yourself." He took his mask off, revealing Zach Goode._

"Zach…" I said vacantly. Ian walked over and studied me. My eyes widened. "ZACH! I DANCED WITH ZACH AT THE BALL! I'M ZACH'S CINDERELLA!" I gasped. "I'm Zach's Cinderella…" Ian suddenly grabbed me roughly and dragged me toward his bookcase. "HEY LET ME GO!"

"NOT A CHANCE!" Ian yelled back at me while opening the bookcase. Geez does every room in this place have a secret passage? "I'm getting paid by Cassandra to bring you to her. And I could use the money." He turned to me, smiling wickedly. "Say goodbye, girl."

"Let her go, Ian," a voice said from behind us. I turned to see Zach standing in the doorway.

"Zach!" I pleaded. His gaze was focused on Ian, who was still trying to pull me into the passage.

"Or what, Goode?" Ian taunted, "Are you going to beat me up?" He yanked me closer to him. I screamed, which seemed to snap Zach into action. He ran for Ian. Ian held me steady in front of him, a human shield. I twisted my arm, forcing Ian's outward. I jumped back, but he grabbed me by the hair and threw me against the wall. Zach jumped on Ian's back, and pulled a pocket knife out. He held the blade to Ian's neck.

"Or I could kill you, Ian," Zach threatened. Ian instantly dropped to his knees. He put his hands up in defeat, obviously favoring his life over money. Zach slapped a Napotine patch on his forehead. He turned his attention to me.

"Why do you have a pocket knife?" I asked. He smirked.

"A Goode spy always comes prepared," he replied.

"Kind of like the boy scouts," I said, giggling. He frowned and shook his head.

"Boy scouts can't legally kill people," he said, then smiled and added, "Unlike me." I smiled, and met his eyes.

"I remember," I said. He seemed confused, "The ball. I danced with you Zach. I'm your Cinderella." He smirked. "Wait, you knew?" He nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?" He laughed.

"This way was so much more fun," he said, "And I didn't want you to think I was lying." I looked down at my feet.

"I'm sorry Zach. You were right about Ian. I should have listened to you. I shouldn't have walked off. I was just upset and…" He cut me off with a kiss. I smiled against his lips.

"Welcome back, Cinderella" He said when we separated. I smiled, and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Zach."

* * *

><p><strong>Aw :) Gotta love Zammie :) I could never let Can or Iammie happen... pretty much because they don't have any good couple names :)<br>**

**Reviews are still welcome :) And it was a little later than 20 mins, my bad. I was cleaning my room :)**

****The story continues** (I'm running out of ways to announce previews... )**

**He leaned down and kissed Cammie, who eagerly kissed Zach back.**


	41. The Resolution

Chapter 39: The Resolution [Jack's Mannequin]

Joe Solomon watched as Zach returned to Cammie's hospital room with a body in his arms, and Cammie in tow.

"Do I want to know?" Joe asked as Zach put the body on the floor. Joe noticed exactly whose body it was. Ian. Cammie and Zach looked at each other, and shook their heads.

"Probably not," Cammie said. Joe looked between the two.

"So did you two make up?" Joe asked. Zach smirked, his eyes shining mischievously.

"I don't know," Zach said, "Does this answer your question?" He leaned down and kissed Cammie, who eagerly kissed Zach back.

"Ahem!" Zach and Cammie broke apart, and all three turned to see who was at the door. Matt Morgan glared at Zach, who was just making out with his daughter. Cammie placed herself in front of Zach, a barrier in case a fight broke out. Rachel appeared next to Matt, smiling.

"So Cammie," she said, "I hear you remember most of your life." Cammie nodded, and then a sudden realization dawned on her.

"Are you my mother?" she asked Rachel hesitantly, almost fearing the answer. Rachel nodded, and a look of relief passed over Cammie. Tears appeared in the corners of Rachel's eyes, and she ran to embrace Cammie. Cammie returned the hug, her own tears falling and mixing with Rachel's. Matt joined the hug. Zach smiled as he watched the family reunion, while Joe left the room, clearly angry.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw poor Joe... why is he so jealous? I gave you guys clues as to why he was jealous... any ideas?<strong>

**Keep reviewing :)**

**~Katie (gallaghergirl23)**

****The next chapter will be...****

**"Don't worry Cammie, you have the key," he said, standing, "You have the key."**


	42. I'm Ready

Chapter 40: I'm Ready [Jack's Mannequin]

"So Cammie, Zach," my dad said, turning to face Zach and me, who were sitting cuddled on my hospital bed. Why he didn't separate us, I will never know. "I want to fill you in on our plan to take down the Circle of Cavan." I tensed at the mention of the Circle, and Zach's arms instantly went around my waist, and he pulled me into his chest, as if protecting me from the world.

"It's ok, Cammie," he whispered, soft and sweet. I smiled and reached up to stroke his cheek. I felt him smile.

"Anyway, so Joe and I are going to infiltrate the circle as double agents," Matt continued… I guess I should call him my dad…. My dad continued. I continued to stroke Zach's cheek, "And then, Cammie, we are going to give you to the Circle," I froze. Zach just held me tighter, and eyed my dad skeptically, "But then when we bring you there, we will bring you to the room, and you can take them down."

"Um… how am I supposed to do that?" I asked. My dad smiled.

"Don't worry Cammie, you have the key," he said, standing, "You have the key." He placed his hands on my shoulders, which was kind on awkward because I was leaning against Zach's chest. I think he felt the awkwardness too, because he pulled me away from Zach, and stood me in front of him. "Cammie, I have to leave now. But remember, you can do this. I have faith in you. And you're ready." He kissed me on the head, and then went to talk to my mom. They left the room, and I went back to Zach. I leaned on his chest again. He leaned down and kissed my cheek softly. I smiled, and then turned his face to mine and kissed him on the lips. He smirked. I smiled. We parted, and continued to look into each others eyes. I sighed, and said,

"I'm ready. I can do this."

* * *

><p><strong>She means she is ready for the mission... in case you thought anything else...<strong>

So thanks for all your thoughts and reviews :) I love you guys so much :)  
>Keep reading and reviewing :)<p>

~Katie (gallaghergirl23)

****IT'S THE FUTURE I SWEAR!****

**"Good luck, Matt," Joe said, a phony smile plastered on his face.**


	43. You Belong With Me

Chapter 41: You Belong With Me [Taylor Swift]

"I have to go now," Matt said, holding his wife close to him. Joe stood by, watching and waiting. Matt leaned down to kiss his wife, causing Joe to roll his eyes and look away from the couple. Rachel and Matt failed to notice. Matt pulled away from Rachel and walked to Joe. "You know what to do?" Joe nodded. Matt smiled and held out his hand.

"Good luck, Matt," Joe said, a phony smile plastered on his face. He shook Matt's hand, and Matt left for the helicopter. As the blades spun over their heads, Rachel waved goodbye to her husband, and turned to Joe. Joe had to yell over the roar of the helicopter blades.

"RACHEL! I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" Joe yelled. Rachel didn't hear him, because she was watching the helicopter that left with her one true love, Matt.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow that was shorter than I expected... :S Sorry! I will add the next chapter too because this is obnoxiously short. From the looks of my storyline notes and chapter scenes and outlines, it looks like this story will be... 58 CHAPTERS! :) (But it will be 60 according to Fanfiction because of the flashback and author's note)<br>**

**Keep reading and reviewing :)**  
><strong>~Katie (gallaghergirl23)<strong>

****I see a preview in your future****

**"Let's not think about it right now," he said, stopping and turning to face me, "Let's have some fun. Just you and me."**


	44. Love Is On Its Way

Chapter 42: Love Is On Its Way [Jonas Brothers]

"So," I said, sighing and walking the halls with Zach, "What do we do now?" He looked down at me, and shrugged.

"I don't know," he said, his brows furrowed, "I'm still thinking about the key you have to taking down the Circle." I nodded.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do," I said, fingering the key that hung around my neck. Zach shook his head.

"Let's not think about it right now," he said, stopping and turning to face me, "Let's have some fun. Just you and me." I smiled, and he leaned his head down. I kissed his cheek.

"Sounds perfect," I said. He grabbed my hand and led me down the hall.

"You know," he said, "With your dad on a mission, we can finally have some real fun." I laughed.

"We still have Joe to deal with," I said. Zach looked at me.

"You just had to ruin it," he said. I frowned, and he smiled, before wrapping an arm around my waist and leading me. "But I know where we can go… somewhere Joe will never find us." I nuzzled his neck, causing his step to falter.

"And where is that?" I asked. He smirked, and turned the head on a suit of armor, causing a passage to open.

"The passageways," he replied smoothly. I smiled, before following him into the passage.

* * *

><p><strong>Zammie :)<br>**  
><strong>Thanks for the reviews! You guys are the best :)<strong>

**~Katie (gallaghergirl23)**

****The Future Looks Bright****

**"I'll bring you my daughter, Cameron."**


	45. Love The Way You Lie

Chapter 43: Love The Way You Lie [Eminem feat. Rihanna]

Matt Morgan was captured by the Circle, just like he planned. He was thrown in a cell. He took a deep breath, and prepared to face Cassandra.

"Hello Matthew," a snide voice called from the doorway. Matt turned to face Cassandra, "You're easier to catch than I thought." Matt smiled.

"Because I wanted to be," he replied. Cassandra raised her eyebrows.

"Oh really," she said, skeptical, "And why is that?"

"I want to join you," Matt said, standing, "And take down the CIA." Cassandra studied Matt.

"And how do I know you aren't lying to me?" Matt smiled, evilly.

"I'll bring you my daughter, Cameron."

* * *

><p><strong>Very short chapter. I WILL update later at some point. No worries. :)<strong>

**~Katie (gallaghergirl23)**

****A preview for those who want one... and those who reviewed (Thanks by the way)****

**"Only a little farther, Gallagher girl," he said, "Can you make it?" I shook my head no. "Ok you asked for it." I scrunched my nose, confused. Suddenly, the world fell out from under me as Zach scooped me into his arms, bridal style. I let out a startled scream. Zach smirked down at me. "Is that better?" I nodded, and buried my head in his chest. He laughed. I sighed and settled in his arms. I swear I saw him smile. I was a little drowsy, and my eyes were fluttering, but I managed to stay awake until Zach stopped.**

**(I think the preview was longer than the actual chapter :S)**


	46. Lovebug

Chapter 44: Lovebug [Jonas Brothers]

Zach led me down many passageways, past many doors, and saved me from many spiders, all before we even reached the place Zach was bringing me.

"Zach," I pleaded, "Are we there yet? I'm tired." He stopped and pulled me close to him.

"Only a little farther, Gallagher girl," he said, "Can you make it?" I shook my head no. "Ok you asked for it." I scrunched my nose, confused. Suddenly, the world fell out from under me as Zach scooped me into his arms, bridal style. I let out a startled scream. Zach smirked down at me. "Is that better?" I nodded, and buried my head in his chest. He laughed. I sighed and settled in his arms. I swear I saw him smile. I was a little drowsy, and my eyes were fluttering, but I managed to stay awake until Zach stopped.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking up at Zach. He smirked.

"My favorite room in Blackthorne," he replied, still carrying me. He carried me a few steps, and then sat down, placing me on his lap. I curled into lap. He hugged me close to his chest and I snuggled into his chest. He kissed my cheek. I smiled, and looked around. I realized we were almost completely surrounded by windows, and we were on a cliff, so there was a breathtaking view of the ocean.

"I never realized that Blackthorne was on the coast," I said, "And didn't you say you transferred from a boarding school in Maine?" Zach smirked.

"That's classified," he replied, and then leaned down to kiss me. I pulled away. He frowned.

"I'm not kissing you until you tell me," I replied, feeling all too clever. Zach shook his head.

"Two can play at that game, Gallagher Girl," he said, "And if I remember correctly, I didn't crack when you honey potted me when we first met, and I'm not giving in now." I curled farther into his chest. He leaned down and kissed my neck. I moaned, and pushed at his chest. His arms instantly went around me, keeping me in my place. He kissed down my jaw, and then returned his lips to my neck.

"Zach," I breathed, "Knock it off." He smirked against my neck, but continued. "Fine, fine, I give in. Just please stop. You're driving me crazy." He stopped and looked into my eyes.

"I drive you crazy?" he asked. I nodded. "Cammie, I know we haven't known each other for a long time, but I feel like I connected with you." I smiled and kissed Zach on the lips.

"I love you, Zach." He smiled and kissed me.

"I love you too, Cammie," he replied, "More than you will ever know."

* * *

><p><strong>An update! :) <strong>

**So I just got an offer to do a project with some other authors... but I'm not sure about it yet. What do you, my lovely readers, think?**

**Review and let me know! :)**

**~Katie**

****What's that? In the sky! It's a bird! No it's a plane! No it's a preview! :) ** (I'm seriously running out of preview intros...)  
><strong>

**"So we have an understanding," she said, "I let you join, you bring me the girl, I can do whatever I want to her," Joe and Matt both tensed, but Cassandra didn't notice, "And when I'm done, you can have her back. Maybe."**


	47. Just That Girl

Chapter 45: Just That Girl [Drew Seeley- Another Cinderella Story]

Joe Solomon sat in a cell next to his best friend. Cassandra Goode stood before them.

"Is there a reason you both decided to join the Circle?" she questioned. They didn't even look at each other.

"The CIA was the worst decision we ever made," Matt replied, with Joe nodding in agreement. Cassandra studied them, uncertain.

"And you plan to prove your loyalty," she began, "By bringing me what I want." Joe was the one to speak.

"Cameron. You want Cameron." Cassandra nodded, and then smiled.

"So we have an understanding," she said, "I let you join, you bring me the girl, I can do whatever I want to her," Joe and Matt both tensed, but Cassandra didn't notice, "And when I'm done, you can have her back. Maybe." Joe and Matt both nodded. "Good. Now go. Get. That. Girl." Joe and Matt stood, and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooo what will happen next? Will Joe betray Matt? Will Matt and Joe betray Cammie? Probably not. Keep reading and reviewing! :) I love you guys! :) <strong>

**And I decided to take the project with the other authors! :) I don't know who I am yet though. **

**~Katie (gallaghergirl23)**

****PREVIEW! :) :) :) :) *****

**We didn't get too far, because they attacked.**


	48. Breakeven

Chapter 46: Breakeven [The Script]

Zach and I walked back to my room, or at least tried to. We didn't get too far, because they attacked. And by "they" I mean my dad and Joe, and by "attacked", I mean took my hands and walked me to the helicopter. Wow, action packed. I bet you were expecting some crazy attack scene. I know I was. But nope, that's not what happened. Lame.

"So," I said, "That was a lame attack." They exchanged a look.

"Shut up girl," Joe hissed at me. I can't believe he just said that to me! I'm kind of insulted. But, I'm guessing it's for a cover. But still, that's not very nice, Joe! Suddenly, my father bound me and gagged me. _It's for a cover, it's for a cover, I can do this_, I thought to myself. I glared at my dad, who just tied my ropes tighter.

"Stay. Silent. Cammie," he warned, so quietly I knew that the helicopter was bugged. I nodded, and closed my eyes, and said a silent prayer, even though I'm not religious. _Please let this plan work_, I prayed, and then the world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Thoughts? I WANT REVIEWS! (sorry. I don't mean to be pushy)<strong>

**~Katie (gallaghergirl23)**

****A Preview for those who wish to read it****

**Matt shook his head, upset. He breathed a few times, trying to calm himself, trying to regain his composure.**

**(And FYI, the last two sentences of the next chapter are my favorite of the entire story)  
><strong>


	49. Night & Dawn

Chapter 47: Night & Dawn [Haven]

Joe winced as Matt tightened Cammie's bonds. He couldn't bear to see her like that. She was his life, he had raised her since she was little, he raised her more than Matt and Rachel did. He couldn't believe he had agreed to this. Matt joined Joe in the front seat.

"She blacked out," Matt said, and looked toward Joe. Joe sighed and nodded. "What do you think our boss will do to her?" Joe shrugged, knowing that if he said anything, his voice would crack and tears would roll down his cheeks. Cammie was like his daughter. He couldn't believe he had agreed to this. "Are we sure about this?" Matt asked. Joe breathed, and shook his head.

"We aren't sure about anything," he replied, "But I'm sure Cassandra will have a lot of… fun with Cammie." Matt shook his head, upset. He breathed a few times, trying to calm himself, trying to regain his composure. Composure he didn't think he could lose, but when it came to his family, Matt wasn't a spy. He was simply a father.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I've been MIA! :( I was away at my cousin's house and she refused to let me use the computer to update. I had them uploaded and everything! GAH! Anyway here's an update and review! :) <strong>

**~Katie (gallaghergirl23)**

****A LOOK AT CHAPTER 48****

**"Leave me alone!" I yelled, "I don't have what you want, so just… go!"**


	50. Crashin'

Chapter 48: Crashin' [Jack's Mannequin]

Ugh… where am I? Oh right, my father and godfather kidnapped me to use me in some plot to take down a terrorist organization that's out to get me. No big deal. So now I'm sitting in a cell waiting to be tortured and interrogated.

"Hey Cammie," a voice behind me taunted. I turned to face the person, and I immediately kept my mouth shut. Joe. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" I said nothing. He smirked, making me hope for Zach for magically appear and make this all go away. But sadly, I knew that was not going to happen. I simply kept my mouth shut. "Not talking, huh? Well, I bet that this will fix that." He threw a clipboard to me. I picked it up hesitantly, but kept my poker face, even though what it said made me want to smile and hug him. _Ten seconds until escape. Make sure you're prepared._ _Wall behind you._ I threw the clipboard back at him, and stuck to my cover.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled, "I don't have what you want, so just… go!" At that moment, the wall behind me exploded, and Joe rushed toward me, grabbing me and throwing me over his shoulder, a fireman's carry. I held my breath, to avoid getting smoke in my lungs. I had an important job to do, although I'm not exactly sure what it is yet.

* * *

><p><strong>(Dramatic music) Will they make it out alive? Will they take down the COC? Who will save them?<strong>

**I love the reviews so much. They make me smile every time I read one :) I LOVE YOU GUYS! :) :) :) **

**~Katie (gallaghergirl23) **

****Welcome to the future. We're all so glad you came****

**Joe nodded and set Cammie down. Cammie glanced at her father, who couldn't seem to meet his daughter's eye.**


	51. Art of War

Chapter 49: Art of War [Anberlin]

"Well Matthew," Cassandra said, "Looks like you are loyal to us. Well done, Matt." Cassandra strode over to where Matt stood, watching Joe and Cammie through the interrogation room window. She stood next to him, and watched Cammie yell at Joe. Matt could read her lips, and she hesitated before saying "GO!" That was Matt's cue. He sprang into action kicking Cassandra in the throat, knocking her temporarily unconscious. He dragged her body toward a door, and put it down, waiting for Cammie.

"I knew you weren't serious about joining us," a voice called from behind Matt. He turned to see a man dressed in black, holding a gun that was pointed at Matt. Behind the man were more COC goons. Matt noticed Joe carry Cammie through a door above them. Joe eyed Matt, who mouthed the word "Trouble". Joe nodded and set Cammie down. Cammie glanced at her father, who couldn't seem to meet his daughter's eye. Cammie saw the gun. She drew in her breath, and looked to Joe. Joe jumped the second floor railing, landing on the man with the gun. He managed to pull the trigger, and sent a renegade shot toward Cammie. She hit the ground, the bullet nearly missing her head. She stayed firmly planted on the ground. She watched the battle unfold below her. Her father and Joe charged toward the men, who seemed to be multiplying by the second. The two men were outnumbered, but fought bravely, continuously. Suddenly, there were heels clicking behind Cammie. Joe and Matt both seemed to sense it, and stole a quick glance toward the noise. The shock on their faces told Cammie that it wasn't good.

"Hello Cameron."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh snap look who's back...<strong>

**Let me know what you think! :) I love reviews! :) And I'm going to try to update like every hour today because I feel like I have been slacking. :D**

**~Katie (gallaghergirl23)**

****Would you like fries with that preview?** (Thanks for the preview intro idea _The-Gallagher-Girl-Zammie_)  
><strong>

**She pressed the dagger closer to my throat, cutting it slightly. I gasped for breath. "Yes that's right. Beg, plead. Hope that I don't kill you. Well guess what, you're done."**


	52. Mean

Chapter 50: Mean [Taylor Swift]

I cautiously turned my face upward, toward the voice I recognized. Cassandra Goode. Zach's mom. I turned back around and watched the fight again, knowing that if I jumped and joined them, I would surely die due to my lack of adequate training and then, in the words of Zach Goode, "we would all be screwed." Cassandra scoffed behind me, and grabbed my shirt, pulling me against my will to my feet. Below us, Joe and my dad seemed to be fending for themselves quite nicely. Well, once Joe managed to get a gun off one of the goons, things went much faster. From the mass of mangled bodies, Joe was yelling up to us. I kicked and fought while he yelled.

"Cassandra," he yelled, "Let her go!" My dad turned his attention to us, and frowned when he saw Cassandra man handling me. He yelled up to me this time.

"Cammie the key! The key Cammie!" I frowned, confused. Cassandra chose that moment to drop me, hard. I landed on the ground, and rolled toward the railing. Cassandra, noticing my movement, jumped on me, pinning me to the ground. I noticed, at that moment, that Cassandra had the same stunning green eyes as her son. She pulled a dagger on me, but I kicked her off me before it could reach my throat. I stood quickly and jumped the railing, praying to land unharmed. I did of course. I immediately bolted toward a door that I had seen my father stand in front of earlier. I ran there, and searched for a way into the room. I noticed it required a very tiny key. I stopped, momentarily stumped. I twirled my necklace around my finger, thinking. Wait my necklace! I ripped it off my neck, breaking the chain. I placed it in the tiny keyhole, and turned it. The door flew open, revealing a large room, with one lever in it. I walked in, only to be pulled back by a hand. Cassandra!

"Oh no you don't, girly," she hissed, pulling me against her, "You pull that lever, you destroy us, and I will not let you do that." I furrowed my brows.

"How will it destroy you?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Every COC member has a chip in their brain, allowing us to know where they are. But those chips also can self destruct, and disintegrate the brain of the person. And that lever will self destruct the chips in every COC member on earth…dead and alive. Also, that lever releases the spark to ignite the bombs located below our main base, this one. It would blow up our entire existence. But you will never get to be the hero, because you won't live to see the end of this." She held the dagger from earlier to my throat. I gulped. I needed to stall.

"Are my dad and Joe chipped?" I asked. She shook her head.

"We never got the chance," she said, "and we were about to chip you. But, this way works too." She pressed the dagger closer to my throat, cutting it slightly. I gasped for breath. "Yes that's right. Beg, plead. Hope that I don't kill you. Well guess what, you're done." She pulled the dagger off my throat, and thrust it toward my side. I closed my eyes, and expected the worst. But it never came. I looked back to find Cassandra lying on the floor, dagger in hand. She seemed stunned, and was staring at whatever had knocked her down. I followed her gaze.

"Hey Gallagher Girl."

* * *

><p><strong>:D (That's all I'm going to say)<strong>

**~Katie (gallaghergirl23)**

****I built a time machine, went to the future, and brought back a preview. You're welcome****

**"I don't think so, mommy dearest," he said sarcastically. She growled and spoke herself.**


	53. Hero

Chapter 51: Hero [Sterling Knight- Starstuck]

Zach. Zach was here. He was here saving me from his mother. I stared up open mouthed at him. He smirked.

"Well," Cassandra remarked, "Now that my son is done interrupting us, let's continue where we were Cammie." I glared at her. She stood and got ready to jump me. I was about to step back, but Zach was too quick and was behind his mother in an instant, with his pocket knife at her throat. My eyes widened. He gritted his teeth and spoke into her ear.

"I don't think so, mommy dearest," he said sarcastically. She growled and spoke herself.

"I never thought my son would turn out to be a traitor," she said. Zach pulled the knife closer to her throat. She gasped like I did before. I froze, wondering what Zach would do. I looked from him to his mother.

"I'm not a traitor," he said, "You are. You. Killed. My. Father." He pulled the knife closer to her throat with every word. She flinched in obvious pain. "I'm not going to let you take anyone else I love away from me." Joe always said that emotion can be the downfall of a spy, but in Zach's case, I guess it's a motivation.

"You know," Cassandra said weakly, "This organization is way better than your little girlfriend. She didn't even know she was a spy legacy. She's not that special, Zach." Zach's grip on his knife tightened.

"Cammie is better than anything you could ever be," Zach replied, "And I'm going to make sure that no one will ever be subjected to you ever again." He took a deep breath. "Goodbye Cassandra." And with those last words, he slit her throat.

* * *

><p><strong>Zach just killed his mom :o<br>**

**Reviews welcome and appreciated :)**

**~Katie (gallaghergirl23)**

****I got struck by lighting and sent to the future. I had to write down what I saw****

**I looked up at him, expecting tears or at least sadness. But Zach was completely calm.**


	54. Orphans

Chapter 52: Orphans [Jack's Mannequin]

I stared at Zach, awe struck. He just killed his mother. HE JUST KILLED HIS MOTHER! Oh snap. I looked up at him, expecting tears or at least sadness. But Zach was completely calm.

"You just killed your mother, Zach," I said in a whisper so soft that I wasn't sure he had heard me. He turned to me.

"Cammie," he said, "I used to consider her my mother," he glanced at Cassandra's body, "But that title was taken away when she killed my father. Now, she's just some bitch who killed my father and tried to kill my girlfriend. Nothing more than that." I nodded, and then realized what he had said. I smiled in spite of everything.

"Girlfriend?" I asked. I swear I saw Zach Goode blush at that moment (although Zach claims that it wasn't well lit and there was no way I could have seen him blush.). He turned and walked toward me, enveloping me in his arms. I smiled into his chest and he tilted my head up, so I could see his face.

"Will you?" he asked, almost nervously. I smiled and kissed him.

"Of course," I replied, causing him to smile. His eyes flashed toward the lever, and he laughed.

"Why on earth would someone make a lever that could destroy their organization?" he looked at me for an answer. I shrugged. He smiled. "Well, go pull that lever and let's get out of here." I nodded, and walked toward the lever. Zach walked to the door to wait for me. I took a deep breath, and put my heads on the lever. I pulled it and turned to walk toward the door. But then the world seemed to explode.

* * *

><p><strong>I hate to say Cassandra told you so, Cammie, but Cassandra told you so. She said it would make the base explode...<strong>

**Reviews welcome! :) Please&thankyou!  
><strong>

**~Katie (gallaghergirl23)**

****My butler just brought me a preview, but I wanted fruit punch, so you can have it****

**I paused, tears coming to my eyes, "Where's Zach?"**

**(*Dramatic music*)**

**PS: This may(or may not) be the last update of the day. Depends if I want to leave you in suspense and if YOU want to know what happens.  
><strong>


	55. After the Storm

Chapter 53: After the Storm [Mumford & Sons]

I don't remember what happened. I remember pulling the lever, and then there was a blast and I was flying through the air toward the door. And then I blacked out. WHY DO I BLACK OUT AT THE MOST INCONVIENENT TIMES? But anyway, I woke up in a hospital bed. I wonder how long I was out for. And did everyone else survive? I opened my eyes to find my mother staring down at me.

"Oh Cammie," she cried and hugged me. I winced in pain and made some kind of noise, causing her to pull away. "Oh I'm sorry honey. I didn't mean to." I nodded, and she sighed in relief. I opened my mouth to speak, but she cut me off. "Wait! Drink this first!" I had no choice but to agree. It looked like water, but it certainly didn't taste like it. I shot her a questioning glance as I swallowed. "Don't even ask."

"What happened?" I asked. She smiled.

"You took down the Circle of Cavan," she replied. I rolled my eyes.

"What happened to everyone else? Where's dad? Where's Joe?" I paused, tears coming to my eyes, "Where's Zach?"

"Well..."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I fell asleep at my computer while in the middle of trying to update! :( But here's a short update. I know you're probably very disappointed with this update because it didn't answer the question you all have. But I'm going to update later after I go to my Hawaiian Tiki Party :) But if my ride forgot about me, then I will update sooner. :) :)<strong>

**Sorry again and thanks and continue to review. You get a goode ;) preview because of them  
><strong>

**~Katie (gallaghergirl23)**

****AH! IT'S A PREVIEW!****

**Zach opened his eyes, startled and sweating. He was in a hospital. He was panicked.**

** "Where's Cammie?" he asked, "Where is she? Is she alive? Did I save her? Oh god I can't live without Cammie!" He was hysterical**


	56. I Want Something To Live For

Chapter 54: I Want Something to Live For [The Rocket Summer]

_I have to save her. I have to save her. Where is she? Where is she? Oh god Cammie where are you? I have to clear the rubble. I have to find her. I have to get her out of here. There's too much smoke. Where is she? Oh my god I lost her. No she can't be gone. She can't be gone. She can't be dead. No!_

"Zach," a voice said, shaking Zach awake, "Zach wake up. It's just a dream wake up." Zach opened his eyes, startled and sweating. He was in a hospital. He was panicked.

"Where's Cammie?" he asked, "Where is she? Is she alive? Did I save her? Oh god I can't live without Cammie!" He was hysterical.

"Zach calm down," the voice replied, "she's fine. She's awake actually," Zach looked up into the eyes of Joe Solomon.

"How is she? What's her injury report? Oh god I knew I shouldn't have let you guys take her," Zach muttered, holding his head in his hands. Joe placed a hand on Zach's shoulder.

"Zach, she's fine. She's a little burned and has a few broken bones," he said, "But she's alive." Zach breathed a sigh of relief. She was alive. She was alive. SHE WAS ALIVE! He laughed happily. Joe smiled, unsure, but he joined Zach's laughter.

"So when can I see her?" Zach asked. Joe smiled.

"Whenever you want to Zach," he said, "you deserve it." Zach smiled. His Gallagher Girl was safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Zach how I love you. :)<strong>

**BTW- the drink (the one Cammie drank last chapter) healed her. It's Dr. Fibb's latest technology. :) And Zach's dream is how they escaped except that he actually found her, but he panicked before he did.**

**Ok that's it. Review! :) Reviews=update before I go to bed.**

**~Katie (gallaghergirl23)**

****A preview? A preview you say? Impossible!****

**"You were saying?" he said when we parted. I blinked and the leaned against his shoulder.**

** "Never mind."**


	57. Meet Me At My Window

Chapter 55: Meet Me at My Window [Jack's Mannequin]

I was so bored. Two days after I woke up, and I'm not allowed to leave my hospital room. I swear, they have like CIA guards outside my door. Last time I wanted to get out of a room… well… I don't want to talk about it. I just wish someone would come and visit me. My mom's been with my dad for awhile, discussing something… I'm not exactly sure what. So I'm stuck here.

"What was that?" I asked, to no one in particular, as a rock hit my hospital room window. I stood up cautiously, and then noticed a note was taped to the window.

_ Hey Gallagher Girl. I here you're stuck. That's a shame. I wanted to see you._

_ -Z _

It had to be Zach. I mean how many people have the initial Z and want to see me. That's right. One. Well there was this kid Zeke at my old school who had this huge crush on me… but that's not very likely. So technically two, but that's beside the point.

"Zach," I whispered, turning the note over in my hand. How could I see him when I'm stuck here? He's not on lockdown. Of course he wasn't tossed against a wall or burned as badly as I was, but again, BESIDE THE POINT! I want to see him. I want to thank him. I want to be in his arms and kiss him. I want… was that another rock that was just thrown at my window? I pushed the window open, and leaned out a little to look down at the grass, and guess who WASN'T there? Zach. I sighed, and a hand reached out to hold mine. I whipped my head around to see Zach sitting on the ledge outside my window. He smirked, and tossed another rock at my open window.

"Spy," he said before I could ask my question. I glared at him, causing his smirk to widen. I rolled my eyes. He grabbed my other hand, and pulled me onto the ledge with him.

"Zach," I said, "I can't. If they come back and I'm not there I will be…" He cut me off with a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and his arms went to my waist.

"You were saying?" he said when we parted. I blinked and the leaned against his shoulder.

"Never mind."

* * *

><p><strong>Aw a little Zammie for the win! :) sorry I didn't update last night, but I didn't get enough reviews before I went to bed (and I stayed up until 1am checking.) But here's an update for ya, and I WILL update later. Sad, there's only like 3 chapters left :( But it was fun :)<strong>

**Let me know what you think. And I might make a sequel, I might not. But you don't even know what happens yet so...**

**~Katie (gallaghergirl23)**

****Preview! Preview! Preview!****

**Matt smiled. All was forgiven.**


	58. The End

Chapter 56: The End [Mayday Parade]

"So that's it?" Joe Solomon questioned, "They've been destroyed? It was that simple?" Matt nodded, hugging Rachel to his chest. Joe's fists clenched. _Why am I jealous of my best friend?_ He thought, unclenching his fists and relaxing. _Rachel is a Cameron. I guess I just miss…_

"Hello boys," a feminine voice called from the door. _No. It can't be Cassandra. She's dead._ Joe thought. He turned, ready to fight, only to come face to face with HIS true love, Abby Cameron.

"Abby?" Joe whispered. Abby nodded. She smiled and walked to Joe, who had frozen where he was. Matt and Rachel smiled. Abby grabbed Joe by his tie, and kissed him on the lips.

"I missed you, Joe," she said, pulling her lips away. Joe smiled and wrapped his arms around Abby.

"I thought you were gone… MIA," Joe said, still stunned. Abby feigned shock.

"You couldn't get rid of me that easily Joe," she said. Joe hugged her close and made eye contact with Matt. Matt smiled. All was forgiven.


	59. Ours

Chapter 57: Ours [Taylor Swift]

I hugged Zach as I climbed back into my hospital room, only to find my parents, Joe, and another woman waiting for me.

"I was just…" I began, but Joe cut me off.

"Sneaking out to see Mr. Goode?" he added, eyebrows raised. I blushed, causing everyone to laugh. Zach took that opportunity to enter.

"Hey Cams," he said, smiling at me, "I'm sorry I haven't visited you but…" I held up a hand.

"Save it Zach," I said, sighing, "They know." Zach chuckled. I shot him a questioning glance.

"They're spies Cam," he said, "Don't seem so surprised." I smirked.

"You must be losing your touch, Zach," I said, "Because you got caught too." Zach stopped laughing. I smiled and walked over to him, and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled.

"So Cammie," my dad said, ruining the moment, "We wanted to introduce you to Abigail Cameron, your aunt." I smiled. Abby smiled back at me.

"Well?" she asked, "What are you waiting for? Come give me a hug squirt!" I laughed and walked over and hugged her. I could feel Zach's eyes on me. I turned to face him. His eyes seemed to know that I didn't know the first thing about this woman. He nodded, confirming she was in fact my aunt. "Last time I saw you, squirt, you were in diapers." I scoffed, embarrassed. Zach laughed.

"Tell us more Abby," he said jokingly. I shot him a glare that should have shut him up, but he just laughed again. Abby shook her head.

"Ah young love," she said, "So naïve." Joe walked over and wrapped his arms around Abby, who smiled. My eyes widened in realization.

"Joe," I said, "Is she your girlfriend?" Abby looked at Joe, who smiled and nodded. "Aw that's so cute." Joe rolled his eyes.

"I could say the same about you and Zach, Cammie," he said, "Except Abby and I are skilled enough not to be caught on secret interludes." He smirked, and everyone except Zach and I laughed. He wrapped his arms around me and I smiled. When the laughing stopped, my mom looked at me seriously.

"So Cammie," she said, "Now that you're safe, we wanted to talk to you about going to Gallagher with me." I looked at Zach.

"Is that where my nickname comes from, Blackthorne Boy?" I asked him. He smiled and nuzzled my ear.

"You got that right, Gallagher Girl," he said. My mom continued.

"I'm the headmistress there," she said, "And Joe will be teaching Covert Operations this year."

"And Zach will be returning to his regular classes at Blackthorne," Joe added. I frowned, and looked at Zach. He nodded.

"But-," I began, but Zach kissed me.

"Don't worry Gallagher Girl," he said when we parted, "We will be seeing plenty of each other. I'm certain of it."

"Okay," I whispered. My mom sighed and continued.

"You will be rooming with three other girls at Gallagher," she said, "Their names are Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton, and Macey McHenry." I nodded. "We leave in 20 minutes, Cammie." They all left, leaving Zach and I alone.

"Now, Gallagher Girl, listen up," Zach said, smirking, "I happen to know your future roommates, so I'm going to fill you in. Call Rebecca, Bex. She hates being called Rebecca, and if you do call her Rebecca, be ready to fight. Elizabeth goes by Liz, and is very smart and kind. Macey is a fashionista, so be prepared to let her dress you."

"How do you…?" I began but Zach put a finger over my lips and simply replied.

"Spy." I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Zach," I said, tears forming in my eyes, "How are we going to stay together? We are going to two separate schools." He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Cammie," he said, looking into my eyes, "No one can end our love." He kissed me deeply. I smiled.

"Ok," I said, "I guess I'll see you soon Zach." He smirked and hugged me again.

"I know you will," he whispered in my ear, "and just remember Cammie," He pulled back and stared into my eyes again, "This love is ours." And then he kissed me with more passion than he ever had before.


	60. Goodnight & Goodbye

Chapter 58: Goodnight & Goodbye [Jonas Brothers]

I couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt as I sat in the helicopter with my mother, father, Joe, and Zach. I mean, all these people had done so much for me, Zach even killed (literally) for me. I couldn't help but feel a little responsible for everything that had happened. I just wish none of this had happened (except the parts where I met my parents and Zach).

"Hey Gallagher Girl," Zach said, putting his arm around my shoulders and pulling me closer to him (as if it was possible), "What are you thinking about?"

"Everything," I replied. I give myself points for being cryptic like Zach is. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah that helps me narrow it down," he mumbled, "What's bothering you?"

"Right now, you are," I said, agitated that he was persistent. He laughed and smiled, a genuine smile not a smirk.

"C'mon Gallagher Girl," he said, "You should be nice to me. We only have about ten minutes before we land a Gallagher." I frowned, but Zach smiled.

"So that's where we part ways and we don't see each other again?" I asked. Zach shook his head.

"I told you, Gallagher Girl, it's not over," he said, and then squeezed my shoulders, "Besides, I could never stay away from you for that long." I smiled and laid my head on his chest. His hand went around my waist and came to rest on the pocket of my jeans. The helicopter landed, and Joe pretty much ripped me away from Zach, but not before a not-so-short goodbye kiss. Zach settled back into his seat as I jumped out of the helicopter, and I stood and watched as it disappeared into the sky. I signed and put my hands in my pocket. My fingers brushed against a piece of paper. I frowned and pulled it out curiously.

_Good luck Gallagher Girl. See you in two weeks at the Gallagher-Blackthorne exchange. Miss you already._

_ Love, Z_

_ PS- Remember what I said about Rebecca. I don't want my Gallagher Girl to get hurt. See you soon._

I smiled, and then frowned. He knew and he didn't tell me. He really does always know something I don't. Jerk.

"C'mon Cammie," my mom called from the door. I looked back at the sky.

"Hurry back Blackthorne Boy," I whispered, before turning on my heel and walking toward my new, or newest, life. I paused at the door, and looked up again, "I love you."

THE END :)


End file.
